Finding Love
by narusasulover1234
Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Will love bloom in the future? or will the drama tear them apart? NARUSASU! OCC!
1. Chapter 1 the mute boy

I got this Idea from i don't know where but I got it so here.

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

Finding love.

Chapter 1 : the mute boy.

**Naruto's pov:**

I haven't been able to speak since my birth. I am mute you see. After my mother gave birth to me the 10th of October, seconds into my arrival in this big world the doctors immediately noticed something was wrong with me. Before even my mother could see me they had rushed me to get checked. You see, when I had came out of my mother... I didn't release a fierce baby cry, I released nothing but silence, my face however, did give the appearance of a child crying to his hearts content. When the news was told to my worried parents, Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze, of my muteness and the promise that I would never speak. My parents, or so my mother had said, emitted tears of pure sorrow. Nobody would smile with joy at news like that, they sure didn't have an easy parenting experience with me as a child but they still managed since I haven't been giving up to adoption yet.

When I turned four thought , they had entered me into a preschool, I was indifferent to the idea thought, I was bored since I couldn't communicate with most people, I alternated in reading books, which is why now I can talk in an advanced vocabulary for my age.

Kids didn't understand the fact that I couldn't speak and they took it as me being mean and cold. That lead to me getting outcasted on multiple occasions.

Oh in case anyone is wondering, I am eight years old now, I turned eight just a few days ago, and just a few days ago I met the person that would stay by my side forever.

It was a normal day, I had made it to third grade. It was the first day into the new school and I was already looked upon like a outcast that I'm sure they'll bully in the future. I sighed but no noise came only air and opened the new book my busy mother had bought me, it was a book for someone twice my age. I read until, a blue shirt came into my vision, I looked up to see a raven haired boy, with rosy cheek voluminous in baby fat, much shorter then me and a bright smile illuminating his big black eyes that were slightly covered by his cascading bangs that reached just a tiny bit over his eyes, I forgot to mention that he also had side bangs that reached up to his chin that framed his pale face nicely, and from what I could see it spiked up in the back.

He smiled a big smile , closing his eyes to make room for said smile on his small 7 year old face,

" hi there, my name is sasuke uchiha, you spell Uchiha, like this u-c-h-i-h-a" He said spelling out his last name in pride. Before he gasped,

" oh, I'm sorry! You spell sasuke like this, s-a-s-u-k-e" he spelled his first name this time, a big smile plastered on his face. His smile downgraded when he saw I didn't make any attempt to converse with him, but I nodded in determination before sitting at the empty seat next to me, well one of the many empty seats on my table. He put seven fingers up in front of my face and smiled behind them,

" I'm seven years old and my brother is twelve! He's in middle school" at that he kept on blabbing and blabbing about himself and children things, never in japan history had someone talked so much, It's like he couldn't get the point. I didn't want to speak to him, or rather I couldn't and didn't want to either. He suddenly got up and strangely... I felt my seven year old heart clench painfully, would he also dislike me because of my inability to speak? Would he find me boring and leave?

He didn't come back for the rest of the day. I walked home alone as usual, the sound of birds and my feet thumping on the ground as I walked home, I was to young to walk home on my own but my parents were busy, or so they said. The minute I got home I was greeted with silence, nothing but lonely silence. I walked up the long oak stairs into my big bedroom that was to big for my age, It was a king sized bed with blue converts and a large flat screen plasma TV right in front of it. I had everything and anything except for child toys. The blue walls seemed to cave in on me, while I read as I emerged in my own little world... but today I didn't seem able to, I felt old, I felt unloved , I was hungry. But I choose to let my self go into a dreamless sleep.

**-next day-**

I woke up that morning, the sun beaming on my tanned face, I opened my narrow dark blue eyes slowly before yawning soundlessly. I walked down the stairs after brushing my pearly teeth with my favourite toothpaste and mechanical toothbrush. I walked into the big kitchen , sighing soundlessly , I ate my breakfast that was placed for me on the table of the empty kitchen. It was a hearty breakfast of nutritional foods to make me smarter and taller. Foods such as vanilla yogurt since I only ate that flavor, different kinds of cheeses and the traditional Japanese breakfast as the main dish. My peaceful breakfast was interrupted by the annoying ringing of the house phone, of course I had no way of answering it if I did it would be a one way conversation, but It wasn't a phone call... it was a text message*, I walked over to the black phone before clicking on the small mail button, revealing a message from my mother, it read,

_to: Naruto_

_From: mother_

_sent at: 7:45 am, October 15th 2005._

_Good morning honey, schools at 8:00 so don't be late , eat and go. Have a good day._

I didn't bother respond since I knew my mother wouldn't bother reading it. This was the family or If I could even call it a family, but it's what I had, I grew up lonely and even thought I had everything except a voice, I was still lonely, no friends, no family, nothing but myself. I walked to school, the sound of communing children was loud and relentless, the school had received many complaints about said noises by the neighbouring houses. I heard the voices of boys behind me, insulting me of being a loner. I made a soundless snort before tuning them out completely.

School wasn't my favourite place to be, of course learning was a priority and such but I still hate it. I walked into my small class and took the round table in the back that nobody sat at since it was my seat.

This morning we were learning multiplications, but the maid at my house had showed me them so I didn't pay much attention to the lecture on mathematical equations. I simply stared out the window at the pigeons chirping songs to each other, the yellow , orange and red leaves falling from the trees and onto the cold fall floor. Soon enough , after two periods, one of mathematics the other of kanji writing, the bell's eery sound rung throughout the school, causing the students to run to met their friends for lunch or to gossip about whatever happened the day before. I sat on the same table before I felt the presence of someone coming to sit beside me, I looked up from my book and to the side to see the same boy from yesterday, sasuke. He was wearing a white shirt and black shorts today, the little tag they made us wear, was hanging his shirt in the heart area, it had his name written in Kanji. He smiled at me and reached in his pocket,

" here! The teacher told me that you couldn't speak, so I decided to bring you a note pad and pencil from home, so you can speak to me naruto Uzumaki!" He said handing a white note book and a pencil, I took it hesitantly my eyes softening before a voice came from behind us,

" hey sasuke! Come here for a second" called a boy that I didn't particularly like. Sasuke looked at him before grabbing my hands into his smaller pale ones,

" After school, come to my house. We can talk and play over there." he said smiling before running off to see what the smug boy wanted,

" Don't forget!" he called back to me, a smile on his face. I looked at his distant figure running in the courtyard, before staring at the notepad and pencil. For once, I was actually looking forward to something.

The rest of the day was like a breeze, I was excited, my first time going to someone ,other then my parents colleagues, house. I couldn't concentrate on the subject nor on my book. Before I knew it the bell had rung signalizing the end of a school day. I walked down the stairs students bumping into me as I tried to keep myself calm and composed as I pulled my light jacket and scarf on. I walked outside slowly before stopping at the front gate where sasuke was waiting for me in his black jacket that covered his upper legs a bit. He waved at me before running closer smiling before he grabbed my moist hand and pulled me along, the walk was peaceful and for once I didn't feel so lonely anymore.

" HEY!" came a voice behind us as a group of boys came our way, I gripped sasuke's hand tighter as they came closer, shoving us into an alley successfully cornering us. The boys were much older then us, maybe in middle school, the leader had a cap on his head with orange hair peeking out from under it, he wore a uniform for clothes.

" so you're the one that's been acting all high and mighty towards my brother huh? Well it's really pissing him and I'm tired of hearing him whine about it so... I'm here to rearrange your face." he said cracking his knuckles. I felt no fear thought, I was use to beatings such as this for unfair reasons or for the simple enjoyment of the harasser. But this time someone who wasn't involved with this is here, sasuke is innocent and has nothing to do with it. I mouthed out 'let him go' but I was gripped viciously by the neck and hoisted up onto the hard brick wall, he dragged me up along it, the pain in my back pounding , I was sure I was going to have marks. I grit my teeth and grabbed his arm, as my windpipe was tightly squeezed.

Sasuke jumped on my attackers arm , desperate to get me free , tears forming in his fearful eyes. That made me snap, even if he was scared, absolutely terrified he still jumped to action to try to rescue me. My attack removed one hand from my neck to throw sasuke off him and onto a wall, the little seven year old coughed violently before someone else came and knocked him out by hitting him over the head but that's when I really lost all control and self-restraint, I took the opportunity and kicked him right in the stomach causing him to double over in pain and finally free me from his clutches. I fell to the ground, my cough soundless before I recoiled punching him as hard as I could in the face. But I was no match for so many people, they had got the better of me before they punched my vulnerable body with cruel force that should never be inflicted on a child of my age. I was about the completely give up before,

" Sasuke!" a voice screamed, as hurried footsteps could be heard, a boy, similar looking to sasuke, that had long black hair , narrow black eyes and pale skin that was framed with side bangs too. Seeing him made the group disperse with the promise of their return. I immediately ran to sasuke fighting back the pain that was inflicted on my body. I lifted his limp body up before shaking it softly , trying to wake him up, but when I did blood spilled from his head , dripping down his pale forehead like a small stream. I looked to the side to see in horror that he had been hit over the head with a rock. The raven haired teenager ran towards us before kneeling beside us snatching sasuke out of my arms, he growled before putting sasuke on his back he got up slowly, lifting the small raven like he was a feather fallen from a pigeons small wing. He looked down at me with piercing dark eyes before he sighed,

" I can't let you go home on your own, follow me" he said before walking out of the alley in quick steps not even stopping to see if I was following which I was, the pain in my body would be unbearable if I wasn't so determined to make sure the one who was innocent was safe and sound. We finally arrived to a modest family home , just like any other, white fence and white house. I walked in after him before he went in the room and shut it behind him giving me some time to view the house I was situated in. The walls were an off-tan color, while the ceiling was white like summer clouds . The furniture was also different shades of beige and brown. I moved to the kitchen , the long marble counter made an L shape that in it had the stainless steel refrigerator and other steel kitchen utilities that one would use will cooking, the floor was white tiles that were cold against the skin of my feet. I winced as I moved , the bruises on my legs stinging with pain. Not a second later, the raven haired teen motioned me into the small room with a small bed and full of toys staked in a box. I looked over to the small bed where sasuke was now laying in, his forehead bandaged and a first-aids kit sitting beside the stand near the bed.

" Sit here. I'll check your wounds" said the teenager as he motioned me to sit on a stool in front of him. I sat down on the wooden stool, wincing slightly, he grabbed the red first-aid kit and placed it on his lap. He opened it with a pop and took out a jar of ointment, he lifted up the sleeves of my sweater before rubbing the cold ointment on the blue and black bruises littering my arm.

" You can't speak am I right?" he questioned me after a moment of silence, I looked up from my arm before nodding my head and looking back down at the now wrapped up arm from the cuts that were on it, he did the same with the other arms and my legs wrapping them gently,

" you must be the one my little brother was begging mother to buy a notebook for. He really wanted to talk to you, he even cried when father said no" he said finishing his treatment by placing a big white bandage on my bruising cheek that already had scars on , three whisker like scars on each cheek, my parents never told me how I had gotten such marks. I pulled out the notebook from the back I had with me as well as a pencil, I opened the hard cover, and wrote on the soft white paper **' he should stay away from me' **he looked at me with an understanding expression before he leaned back in his chair, looking over at sasuke who was sound asleep, wincing when he moved,

" after what happened today I would agree with you, but knowing him he won't." Itachi said looking back at me with a serious expression that kind of scared me, but I shrugged it off and looked at the small figure on the bed as the raven teenager in front of me spoke in a serious tone,

" you see, our grand-mother, the mother of our mother, had been really close to sasuke, she was mute from birth, which is probably your case too. During his time with her he had learned many things, things like never to discriminate others which is why he didn't think of you as a smug snob. He had also learned how to read lips but he's not very good at it, but that's not the point, my brother was drawn to you, why? I don't know but all I can say is with his stubbornness you'll never be left alone, so please, take care of him, he might be reckless and clumsy but please don't leave him like our grand-mother did." he told me, I looked at him, my dark blue eyes wanting to read his soul,

**' I won't ' **

That was the last of that before he motioned me to climb onto the small bed with sasuke, I laid my head on the soft pillow before Itachi shut the door and closed the lights behind him, expecting me to sleep.

Guilt washed over my being, as I looked at the bandages wrapped around his pale forehead, I reached out, extending my tanned hand to touch the bandages. I flinched, scrunching his eyebrows before his eyes slowly opened, before widening at the sight of me,

" Naruto! You're okay" he said , pulling me into a hug his arms going around my bruised neck, holding me tightly, I patted his back awkwardly before I felt something moist on my shirt, soaking it,

he was crying. Crying for me.

" w-when th-they a-attacked I-I w-was s-so s-scared I-I pa-panicked a-and a-nd th-they g-grabbed y-you! I'm sorry!" he said hiccupping as his body racked with tears of sadness. I pulled back from him, and mouthed **' It's not your fault' **he caught it and more tears seemed to come out of his dark eyes, he brought his hands up to rub his eyes in attempt to stop the slow of tears but it only made them flow more vigorously,

" y-yes i-it is! I-if I hadn't invited you , you wouldn't have got hurt!" he managed to choke out without stuttering through his overpowering tears, I let him calm doing a bit before patting him on the head, he looked up at me tears still in his eyes, before he touched my bandaged cheek,

" does it hurt?" he said in a hushed voice, I touched the hand on my cheek before removing it and shaking my head.

" I'm glad" he whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

**-5 months later-**

It's been five months since that incident and ever since me and sasuke have been really close to each other, it seems that he can hear my voice, because once we had went to the ice cream store together and he had ordered me what I was about to write down. When I asked him about it he said that some how deep in his heart he could hear my voice, screaming to be heard but unable to make it's way out because of my nonfunctional vocal cords. We were now beginning April and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. I scoffed soundlessly at the sun rays beaming down on me.

" Naruto!" came a happy voice from the distance, I looked over, the sun blocking my view for a moment before sasuke's form finally appeared , he was smiling brightly at me waving his arm before running up to me, strangely my heart was racing , like a train in high speed. I let it slide as he made is way beside me and talked about all he did on the weekend and I participated a bit by either mouthing things or writing it in the notebook.

It was the first time in my life that I felt like I was normal, like I was wanted and appreciated, like if I went missing he would cry for me. I wanted to protect this being that had made me feel so much, to protect the innocence, even with my scrawny little body, I'll work hard, I'll become buff and protect him from any harm... because he is more valuable to me then my family, more valuable then the whole world.

-End chapter one-

okay well, I had lots of fun writing this, and naruto is very very smart since he reads lots of books in this fic that makes his vocabulary so yup hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2 4 years later

I got this Idea from i don't know where but I got it so here.

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

Finding love.

Chapter 2 : 4 years later.

**Naruto's pov:**

I've been together with sasuke for four years now, and it seemed that these years have been filled with a happiness that compensated for all the years of lonesomeness. I still kept my stoic and cold mask in front of others, even thought when one is older one matures but it many cases people still hate me, it's not only because I'm mute anymore, it's not because I seem cold and indifferent to others, but I'm starting to think they only pick on me because they have nothing else to do and are simply bored. They must of realized at this age that being cruel to me because of my inability to talk was repulsive, but the hate didn't stop they found another reason. That reason was because everybody loved sasuke, he was kind , always smiling and would never hurt anyone, he is beautiful and energetic... and always with me, that is another reason they turned their anger towards me but that was a minor reason, the biggest one in my perspective was the fact that even if I had a cold attitude and a stoic mask the girls were quite fond of me in the romantic way, at some point a fan club was created at school, that was when my body started to mature a bit. I got taller, much taller, I grow faster then others , it's in my genes since my fathers side of the family is quite tall. My baby fat left faster, my face took a broader look, a more mature look, will my eyes turned a darker shade of blue, that seemed to entrance people. Not only that but like I had promised I became buffer , training everyday with a private coach and now at the age of twelve I sport a defined 4 pack abs on my stomach and arms of steel, I'm sure my punch would hurt , maybe even break bones now.

But to be utterly sincere, I don't care much about them, I only care about sasuke. He was the one who understood me , he was the one who got hurt for me. He might have forgotten about that incident but I will never forget. My concern sometimes was the girls, they were bitches with the Uchiha because he was close to me, they even stole his clothes when we had gym once, all he did was look down sadly and he walked home alone in his gym uniform. I wrote a note for them, advising them that if they ever got near him again they would have to deal with me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I watched the sun set on my school, I was waiting for sasuke to finish is after school sport so I could walk him home.

I grabbed the blackberry from my pocket and opened the text, it read:

_From: sasuke :)_ ( he had inserted his own name into my phone)

_I'm done track! Meet you in front. Wanna sleep over today?_

I looked at the message for a couple of seconds before I typed in , whatever, as my only response. I grabbed my grey bag and slung it over my broad shoulder, glaring at nothing in particular, I was just in a bad mood nowadays. Everything would piss me off. I leaned against the brick gate, one foot to the floor the other foot planted firmly on the wall as I but my hands in my black uniform pants. I growled soundlessly when I heard heavy footsteps coming near, I got myself ready to strike , but my fist stayed firm in my pocket when a energetic sasuke appeared not to far from me , I glanced at where the footsteps came from before the raven came running towards me, he hadn't changed much, his hair was still the same but slightly longer, he still had a young face and he only grew a bit, he was the shortest boy in class, I was about two and a half heads taller then him. I looked at him weirdly since he was wearing the gym uniform, shorts and a shirt, he never did that... unless it was those girls again, I growled soundlessly, my expression turning into a snarl, he looked at me then down at his clothes before chuckling a shaky chuckle,

" Oh, this! Umm, it's hot out so I ummm didn't want to sweat on my uniform" he said before smiling and grabbing my bigger tanned hand, pulling me along behind him, I know he is lying to me because he doesn't want me to get involved or hated by anyone else. The walk home was unusual, he didn't speak at all, no attempt for conversation at all something must be bugging him. The walk wasn't very long, we reached the white main door of the modest house that I had been to countless times before. He fished out his house key in the dept of his bag before jamming it into the door, successfully unlocking it with a click.

" TADAIMA!" he screamed into the house before taking off his shoes and I followed his actions, taking mine off too,

"Okaeri!" said a voice before , mikoto, sasuke's mother came out of the modest sized kitchen, she looked a lot like the youngest uchiha, her long hair reaching her thin waist, a kind face and all that grace and beauty that came with being an Uchiha. She smiled at us,

" Oh Are you sleeping over naruto?" She asked me, I signed back at her that I was, she knew sign language since she had a mother who was mute like me so when she was just a child her mother's helper must have taught her how to understand sign language. Sasuke look at me and her with a pout on his face , he stomped his foot , clenching his pale fists to the side much like a child would do,

" unfair! I want to learn too!" he said his full pink bottom lip jutting out of his small mouth, I glanced down at him while he glared at his mother, mumbling things under his breath, Mikoto only smiled and said,

" one day I'll teach you" he only sulked and pouted saying he wanted to learn now, I simply placed a gentle palm on his head, caressing his black locks but not looking at him, just looking straight ahead. He just smiled up at me before his mother said that dinner was ready. The super was delicious and very Japanese, since sasuke's family was Japanese to the very routes, not only did they look it but they acted proper and well behaved like most Japanese civilians, not all but quite a lot of them. The table wasn't overly quiet , for the most part, it was mikoto and sasuke conversing together while the rest of the table stayed in a comfortable silence, that set a calm environment at the table. We all thanked the mother of the house for the delectable meal that would surely leave our stomachs full and our taste buds fulfilled.

While the two other men of the uchiha family retreated to the study to discuss an important matter, sasuke who was still in his gym uniform left me in his small room but with an enlarged bed, he told me to hang around while he took a quick shower.

While my host was taking a hot shower, I guessed it was a hot one since vapour was sneaking out of the door cracks, I proceeded to investigate around his room, I walked around the room a bit looking at his stuffed animal and the scenery outside his small window before my eyes zoned in on his blue bag, the hem of the white dress shirt that was the school uniform was peeking out of the bag that was carelessly thrown onto the desk. I walked over, light on my feet, I reached over to the bag and pulled out the white shirt, to put it in his dirty clothes basket since I didn't want him to complain about it. Well that was until I eyes zoned into a large black mark , I turned the shirt over to see what said mark was...

**' slut'** I was writing in bold print on his white shirt, my eyes were wide with rage, I grit my teeth and quickly placed the shirt back into the bag when I heard the flow of water stop, I quickly went to sit on the bed, taking deep breaths to calm my rage filled mind, how could anybody do this to someone like sasuke? Sasuke was always kind and adorable, nobody. I mean nobody could hate someone like that. Or so I thought.

Not long after that he came out of the steamy bathroom, his bangs and side bangs sticking to his rosy face from the heat of the shower wearing his favourite pyjama, a shirt and shorts. He rubbed his wet hair with a fluffy white towel while he smiled at me,

" would you like to take a shower as well?" he asked me, I just shook my head, my blond bangs falling into my eyes. I clutched the bedspread in my fingers, the texture of the white fabric felt like a blanket of silk on my long tanned fingers. His smile degraded until all that remained was a small smile, he took the white towel that he was gently massaging his scalp with to get the moister out of his soft black hair that due to him rubbing it with the towel was now a extreme mess, he saw my eye brow race into my bang covered forehead in a sign of question, as if I was trying to signal him that the hair on his head was now a messy wreck. I looked at me in question his dark eyes then raising upwards . He blushed in embarrassment, his pale cheeks turning a dark red before he ran into the small house bathroom to fix up his mangled up hair, he was just so fucking adorable sometimes.

While he was fixing his hair in the bathroom, I took the opportunity to change into my pyjama, black basket ball shorts that were comfortable and not to warm to sleep in since I knew my friend's house was well warmed , like putting his hand over the small flame of a candle, not quite touching it but the heat could be felt, warming the occupants skin. Once I finished slipping on the smooth silky basket ball shorts onto my broad lower frame, I then made my way to the modest sized bed , dragging my big feet on the floor before climbing onto the far side of the cushioned bed that was the side facing the blue wall that cracks in the paint work due to years of bumping and also the scratch marks of sasuke's cat, kiko, that furry black cat, with shiny blue eyes absolutely hated me, every time I would sleep over she would come to sasuke's room and scratch everything I touched. I laid there, my heads behind my head as I stared up at the white ceiling in deep thought, a frown molded it's way onto my features... that note on sasuke's shirt, was it because of me? That was plausible.

Did sasuke piss someone off? Well that's unprobable, he would never be rude to anyone, he was blatantly the nicest person and everyone agreed or so I had thought.

My thoughts were interrupted my the clicking of the lights turning off and sasuke's light footsteps coming towards his bed. He walked to the bed tiredly, his steps became heavy until he finally flopped ungraciously onto the bed which was very un-Uchiha like, the other Uchiha's well most of the other Uchiha's were stoic , cold and smart individuals that took everything to full seriousness and only aimed for perfection, nothing less. While sasuke on the other hand, was vibrant,friendly and modestly smart, he wasn't an idiot but he had his difficulties in some fields which would lead him to asking me for help. Sasuke didn't aim for perfection but he aimed for the best he, himself can do. All I know is that sasuke is more like his mother then his father, who was cold and would always be demeaning people he thought were beneath him, sneering at them and treating them as if they were worst then animals.

" naruto?" he said turning to face me, his head resting on his right arm while his other hand rested onto the fluffy pillow underneath his head. His eyes looking up at me with hesitation, I nodded and he looked back down breathing out,

" why can't I meet your parents? I mean, you've come to my house a billion times but you never let me go to yours." He said fiddling with the pillow, I visibly stiffened, I hated my parents, because of them I've been lonesome all the years before fate had delivered me sasuke, the one who quenched my need for comfort, for love, even if it was platonic. I didn't want him to be brought into the environment I had been in, I didn't want him to experience meeting my parents who would pay no mind to him. I had a stare down with his hesitant eyes, that would flicker back and forward to not catch my gaze head on. My dark gaze boring into his very soul, he sighed and said meekly,

" maa, I'll find out someday." We stayed in silence before I mouthed out slowly so he would catch what I was expressing,

' the. Shirt." I mouthed, he visibly just went cold, his dark eyes widening before they lowered into a dazed half-lidded saddened eyes,

" It's okay. I-I must have done something to them without knowing." He said his body twitching a couple of times, I glared at him and mouthed,

' it's not your fault idiot' It wasn't comforting but I needed him to snap out of it and fast, he looked at me with a exasperated expression,

" I-I don't even know what I did." he said whit tears in his soft dark eyes, " this cruelty." he continued burring his face in his hands , sobbing lightly, he didn't deserve to be treated like this because of me. I got up quickly, stumbling over him and making my way towards the brash door,

" what are you doing?" he shouted in desperation before I could open the door that lead to the hallway, I turned and mouthed,

' stay away from me from now on." I turned harshly and stomped out of the house. This act, the act was to protect him, if he stays away he will never be mistreated anymore. I will bear with the loneliness, I will do it for him. I left not knowing the mess I had made.

First signs of some drrraaammma, who wrote it! Is sasuke okay? Did naruto's decision only make things worst? Find out next chapter!

Review and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3 3 days later,I can't take this

SORRY for the late update... exams are almost done sooo yup I'll be updating faster! Thanks for standing by, And **for those who have read Uchiha , don't worry I'll be updating that one more frequently after this one is done since Uchiha will be waaaayy longer! So please stick around **and thank you **random person! **Please don't hesitate to ask me to make a story dedicated to you. XD

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

Finding love.

Chapter 3: 3 days later, I can't take this.

Sasuke's pov:

Why? Why did he leave me like that? Was it the shirt? I shook my head pulling the soft covers tighter around my vulnerable body, I had been here for three days, my mind trying to put things back together. As you can see I don't take rejection very well, tears prickled my eyes as my gaze fell onto the picture of me and naruto, we had took it a year ago in a photo booth,

**-xx flashback xx-**

_It's the first festival me and naruto are going alone together... we had went before but it was with Itachi. This year, he was busy so It's just me and naruto! I smiled to myself as we moved from stall to stall, it sure was beautiful the stars in the sky were shinning and the light of the festival eliminated the street, so many colors and prizes it was like Christmas all at once. My best friend had won me a creamy furred stuffed bear at a shooting stall since he got mad at me since I was spending all my money on trying to win it. He was always looking out for me. We went goldfish scooping and we bought octopus dumplings it was really a great night, but naruto didn't seem like he was having fun at all. I pouted as we walked out of the festival until I spotted a small photo booth that was slightly hidden. An idea popped into my head, I gazed deviously up at the unaware blond before grabbing his long tanned arm and pulling him along behind me as I ran towards the booth,_

" _Come on! It's a photo booth" I said looking behind me as we stopped in front of it, he gave me a I-just-want-to-go-home look but I was going to have none of that! I pushed him in before going inside the cramped photo booth. I smiled up at his annoyed features before inserting change into the small sloth._

" _Cheese!" I shouted childishly before making a peace sign with my finger and smiling my biggest smile. The camera made a blinding flash five times before finally coming to an end. By the time we had gotten out, the picture was sitting innocently on the little dispenser. I grabbed it enthusiastically naruto following behind me, his hands behind his head. He hadn't even bothered to wear a kimono like I had, I had took my mothers blue one from when she was my age. On the picture was my smiling pale face and peace sign while naruto had his arms behind his head looking indifferent except for the light blush on his cheek, we were pretty close. I gave him a genuine smile, my face brightening,_

" _Aren't we the cutest! What a great pictures I'm keeping it! Want a copy?" I asked running to catch up to his retreating form, he looked back at me indifferently before mouthing slowly so I could catch it,_

_' you're annoying." before he smirked and walked on. I stood frozen there before I realized that I had to understand naruto for us to be closer. I did the biggest smile I could muster,_

" _HEY! WAIT!" I screamed running after him, the precious picture tightly stored in my kimono. _

**-xxx end flashback xxx-**

Suddenly the picture started shaking in my palm, I couldn't control it. I don't even remember grabbing the picture. All I knew was that I couldn't take it anymore, I have to talk to him before I go crazy. I stood on a determined step, placing the picture back at it's rightful place before heading to the bathroom to wash off my tear and start fresh. Today I am going to confront naruto.

After a fifteen minute shower, I headed towards my dresser and soon after I was out the door in my uniform, I had missed the first two periods but I could still make the rest of the day, I'll find naruto, explain to him that It was a misunderstanding and that I never ever want to leave his side. I smiled to myself before stopping at the school gate, the front yard was filled with eating students, I took a deep breath, collecting myself,

" HEY SASUKE!" I heard a voice call for me in the distance, I snapped my head to the direction of the voice to see my close friend Hinata and Kiba sitting on the lush grass together. I waved back at them, my pale trusting in the air, waving from side to side as I smiled and walked over, sitting down with them under the sakura tree.

" Hey sasuke, why weren't you here?" he questioned me taking a vicious bite of his ham sandwich, I laughed nervously,

" OH, I wasn't feeling to good." I said blushing slightly from embarrassment by the yea-right looks they were giving me,

" Man I was worried about you! Geez call me next time." he whine, I smiled apologetically before nodding in approval. We chatted vigorously, eating our homemade food,

" hey you guys, where's naruto?" I questioned looking down at my piece of sushi that I had made before coming to school. Kiba grunted and Hinata sputtered looking at the dog lover,

" hummm, I saw him with the new art student but they're in class. So I don't think you can see him right now." I tilted my head in question after she informed me of his location,

" Arts student? Sai?" They all nodded, before Kiba put down his sandwich giving me a serious look,

" They were really sticking to each other ya know. Swapping spit." He said in disgust he didn't really like either of them . My heart clenched at the news... Me and naruto were only friends so why? I shook my head before the class bell rang, signalizing that it was time to head back to class. We walked all together to class silently. I had arts then gym for my two last periods, I was glad because so did Kiba and Hinata but the Hyuuga didn't have gym with us. We walked to arts quickly, talking about everything and anything, smiling and laughing. But once we entered the unusually silent class... Naruto's desk was crowded with girls. They swarmed around him like bees on honey I could barely see him threw the crowd. I felt Kiba grab my arm before he pulled my shocked self to sit beside him, I plopped on the chair beside me ungracefully, before I heard the class door open,

" Alright everyone take your seats we have art to do." said our teacher miss ami, all the girls marched back to their seats in anger from being interrupted by the teacher. When the hoard finally cleared, I finally got the chance to look at naruto... he had changed so much in just three days, he was wearing his uniform with no shirt underneath it, I'm guessing because of the heat and he now have six piercings on his left ear and above his eyebrow, his eyes... his eyes looked so much colder. And placed on his black school uniform clad lap was the sai, the artist kid. They were kissing with no same, the person I thought I knew was groping the artist like they were all alone in the class. I had to look away, I felt like crying, my heart was in so much pain... That's when I realized that the pain and jealousy I felt was because... because I love naruto, I probably always did from the day I first saw him... he was so lonely... I wanted to be there for him, to stay by his side... I wanted him... I wanted him to love me too. I looked down at my table, tears treating to fall as the drawings were passed down, I clutched the fabric of my shorts tightly,

' No! I won't let this get to me.' I thought putting on a brave smile as I finally received my drawing. Arts past fast, I was glad kiba was there to get my mind of the kissing teens, they hadn't stopped. I had seen naruto sneak a few glances my way but was distracted by sai sucking his face off. I felt like puking, really badly. When the bell rang, I quickly sprinted to the bathroom hearing the worried calls of my class mates except for of course Sai and Naruto. Once at the bathroom, I threw my self in a stall just in time, I heaved over the puke ridden toilet bowl. Tears were streaming down my face, I tried desperately to wipe them off my face but the hiccuping started and before I knew it I was crying uncontrollably. Before I heard footsteps enter the bathroom and the door locking, I froze my eyes wide and scared.

' Why did he look the door! Who is this?" I thought clutching my hand over my mouth, I had to prevent any sound before the person finds me. Then a knock , on my stall, I clenched my eyes shut before I was violently thrown back by the door being kicked open but before I could fall on anything, I was pulled back my my arm violently, then practically thrown on the bathroom counter,

" Ow-" I whimpered before opening my dark eyes... Naruto? It was naruto, his cold cold dark blue eyes piercing my soul. I was feeling really light headed right now and the urge to vomit was still present, my eyes were red from trying to rub the tears away,

" Na-Naruto." I whispered quietly as he shuffled for something in his bag... Here's my chance! I put on a determined face despite feeling like shit. I took a deep breath pushing my silky black hair out of my sweaty face,

" Naruto I'm sorry. It was all a misunderstanding you see... um Kiba was just pulling a prank on me, so please don't be mad. Please don't leave me. Please I l-" My heart clenching speech was interrupted by something being trusted into my hands,

' Eh? Pills?' I thought looking down at the bottle of medical pills for vomiting and back at the cold blond. I blushed slightly clutching the bottle to my chest before smiling up at his tall figure, even if I was high up on the counter he was still way taller then I am.

" Thank you." I whispered, suddenly lips were on mine and my slim body was being squeezed in big arms, our chests were touching, our lips molded together perfectly. It was hot, really hot, my hands clutching his biceps, trying to desperately push him away, I didn't want it like this, not like this, not when he's with someone else. Tears prickled my eyes as his hand trailed on my tight. It hurt, he was squeezing me so hard. I couldn't breath, his hot tongue wouldn't let me go, it was trusting in my mouth, as if searching for something. I felt gross, saliva was running down my mouth mixing with my tears. Please no. My protest could be heard , they had been swallowed by the hot mouth. It was like he was going to eat me up until nothing was left. I felt like a whore, he had pushed my uniform of my shoulders , my pink nipples standing out for the world to see. I had to stop this! I trusted my head into his chest , pushing him as hard as I could gasping as I gulped for air that my lungs were begin for. I was a mess, my head felt worst then before I fell over on the side of the counter, my chest exposed, saliva dripping for my slightly parted lips, a healthy blush prominent on my face as tears streamed down them , my arm placed beside my head as I gazed at him threw half lidded eyes. His hair was messy and his clothes were even more in disorder... I wanted to fix it for him, but my body wouldn't obey.

He scared me... all of him at this very moment was really scary, the lust in his dark blue eyes, but what scared me the most was the tent in his pants that was rather large. His face was filled with disgust... but I could tell that it wasn't for me. It was for him... he was disgusted by himself. I sat up slowly as I gazed upon his trembling body, blood dripped to the floor after he clenched his fists painfully.

Tears formed in my eyes once again why was I so weak, I never cried so much in my life. I hopped down from the counter tiredly, my shirt was all torn up on the neck part since the blond had forced it off my shoulders and down my chest. My body felt so weak, I was sick and what naruto did didn't help at all, I staggered over to him before grabbing his bleeding fist gently, my eyes never leaving his pained face as I dragged him over to the sink. Even if he did that, I still cared deeply for him. I opened the tab gently before putting his bleeding palm under the water, the sent of the blood finally evaporated but not the light feeling I felt in my head.

" all better." I said smiling up at him like I always did because no matter what he did I would always care for him and love him. He looked at me in shock before slapping my hand away in anger and storming out of the bathroom.

I sank to the floor, my head and hand throbbing painfully as I stared at the place he had left me in. I could see my self in the mirror, I was truly a mess. I did what I could to fix myself in the state I was in but I still looked flushed and the tears were leaking without my consent,

In the distance I could hear someone coming , the person was running really fast, I heard a scream of my name but everything was so blurry,

" SASUKE!"

"K-Kiba" I whispered before my world went dark.

**-xxxxxx-**

" ...suke"

Eh?

"..sa-ke"

Is someone calling me?

" Sasuk-"

It's getting louder. It's getting stronger.

" sasuke." came the strong voice as my eyes fluttered open, I felt warm sheets covering my sick body protectively and the soft pillow cradling my head. I groaned softly before sitting up on my weak muscles,

" where- where am I?" I said in a daze, the blinding little shinning in my face, I pulled my heavy arm up to block the light but it fell back.

" in the infirmary. You gave us quite the scare you know sasuke." said a voice to my side, I slowly moved my head towards the deep voice,

" Kakashi-sensei?" I questioned, my eyes taking in the basking glow of the setting sun, school must have ended already... he must have went home with sai. My hands clenched the covers before a tanned hand laid itself gently on it.

" eh?"

" I'll walk you home." the worried Kiba said before picking me up bridal style, his touch was warm and friendly, I laid my tired self fully against him as he carried me out the building, I was pretty tiny so I didn't think I was to heavy for him. He carried me all the way home, refusing to put me down , even when my brother opened the door , he just handed me to Itachi before smiling,

" Get better!" he said once he was on the side walk. But I was already inside I couldn't reply since I couldn't really walk. I was dropped off in my room and showered whit worries from my mother. When she finally left around 10pm, I could finally rest, my fever went down after I took naruto's medication.

" I wonder what he's doing now." I whispered to myself before,

***vrrr*** ***vrrrr***

My black phone was vibrating loudly on the table, I reached out to it, flipping it open,

" text.. message from naruto?" I read out loud before pressing the read button with no hesitation,

" meet me outside, Konoha park, 5 minutes." I read out loud before jumping out of bed. I grabbed a blue hoodie and white shorts putting them on quickly.

' Okay. I can't get out from the front door , the window is the only escape. Yosh! Let's do this.' I thought determined...

...

I'm an Idiot.

Who in the right mind jumps out the window like an imbecile. I thought as I laid in the bush just below my window. My sweat dropped at my own stupidity before I shot up and ran all the way to the park.

I wasn't very far away so I didn't need to run very long, a smile spread across my face when I saw blond hair nearby he was sitting on the swing, I crouched down in front of him panting slightly from the run before I sat next to him.

' Well this is awkward.' I thought to myself, pouting as I kicked my legs back and forward, looking awkwardly from side to side,my face and brain in panic mode,

' Maybe a joke? '

" Uhhh when you kissed me out of the blue and just left I kinda thought you kiss raped me." LAME! Lamest joke ever! I was never good whit jokes. I laughed nervously , I wonder where he learned to kiss like that I mean were only 14 I thought before a piece of paper was plopped on my tight. I looked over to him on his swing, he looked like a kid again, except for the piercings and cold eyes, I looked back at the note,

**' So you and Kiba huh? '**

I was shock. Did he see Kiba carry be outside? What's the big deal anyways! Calling me out just too try to get information out of me. But I kept myself calm and composed, blowing my hair out of my face slightly to regain control, I scrunched the paper in my hand.

" Kiba was just being a good friend, unlike you!" I said with as much attitude that I could muster, another piece of paper landed on my lap. When did he have time to write this?

**' He just wants to fuck you. He doesn't love you.'** That stupid smirk on his face! Damn him!

" You know what naruto. At least he has the decency to care. At least he tells me things and talks to me if we have a fight! He didn't leave me behind after saying ' don't come near me' HE NEVER HURT ME! In these three days naruto, you changed. The misunderstood little boy that I loved is gone only to be replaced by an intruder. Why? What did I do that was so wrong? **You know what naruto, just because you can't spe-"**

***slap***

Eh?

My head was thrown back by a large palm slapping into my cheek with no mercy, tears building in my eyes from the stinging pain in my cheek before I was violently grabbed by the neck. I grabbed his arm desperate to get him to let go of me but he was squeezing my neck so hard, my shaking arms let out , falling limply to my side, the only thing keeping me on the swing was the blond's tanned hand around my pale neck. Drool spilled from the sides of my mouth as I kept my mouth agape trying, my dark eyes wide with fear. I was so scared, I was truly going to die, tears ran down my face, my eyes threatening to roll back into my head.

" P-Please..." I whimpered using my last strength before he pushed me viciously off the swing. I flew to the ground violently, falling on my side.

I coughed violently, trying to crawl away all the while breathing in the air greedily. I was immediately stopped when a body flew on mine, crushing me to the ground, I will have so many bruises. My neck was probably going to be filled with bruises tomorrow. Naruto was very strong I could only pray he wouldn't snap my neck, I'm so scared. No! I have to remember... I have to remember the kind naruto! The one who protected me.

I was panting harshly as he rubbed his face onto mine, licking my ear and the side of my face before biting my ear painfully. It hurt so much, everything was hurting. But then he just got up, placing a piece of paper before walking away from the park. I forced my wounded body to sit up, the note falling in my lap as I rubbed my bruising neck. I opened the small crumbled note.

**' Don't talk to Kiba again. You're mine. No one will take you away '**

" what have you become?" I whispered to myself before throwing out the note. Nobody owns me. If naruto wants to play this game, I'll play it too.

Only I'll win.

DRAMA! Naruto is like this cuz he wants sasuke to hate himmm! Find out whhyy next chapter! I'm done school so get ready for frequent updates and I LOVE REVIEWS! Thank you everyone who reviews! :D

Okay so you know the drill, review and hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4 Why Naruto's pov

To clear up confusion. THE REASON WHY NARUTO IS LIKE THIS WILL BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER! **for those who have read Uchiha , don't worry I'll be updating that one more frequently after this one is done since Uchiha will be waaaayy longer! So please stick around **and thank you **random person! **Please don't hesitate to ask me to make a story dedicated to you. XD

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: 's pov.**_

_**Naruto's pov:**_

I couldn't get my mind off what I had done to the person I cherished the most. He was my rock and I did those things, those horrible things to him. I don't know what got over me... first I wanted to kiss him and next I wanted to beat him... all because of sai.

**-xxx flash back xxx-**

_I walked down the empty halls towards the arts section of the school, the orange glow of the sun setting was seeping threw the windows as I walked towards the building that the note told me to got to. Yes I had received a note in my locker just a few minutes back, it said: **Meet me at the arts room. I have valuable information on sasuke.**_** - your dearly beloved.**

_I had to go since it was involved with my sasuke. Once I opened the sliding doors, the first thing I saw was sai sitting on the teachers big brown desk in front of rows of art stations. He looked nothing like sasuke contrary to the popular belief, for me no one is like sasuke, nobody can copy that_ beauty, that personality is was purely angelic. The 13 year old boy sitting in front of me was as pale as a ghost, coal black eyes and he always had a fake smile on his face.

" _Hello, come closer." he said motioning me to come forwards, so I did. I walk on a steady step and stopped not to close to him. I glanced at him with prudence , ready for him to make a move... he was known for being slutty and devious... he dated many despite his fake attitude._

_' get to the point.' I mouthed out to him, not attempting to be friendly. He only smiled at me before pulling from behind him a large brown envelope,_

" _Take a look." he said cheerfully as he handed me the envelope that I snatched away from him quickly. Opening the envelope with force , accidentally ripping the whole thing causing pictures to slip out. My eyes widened as I saw the image printed on the picture paper. It was sasuke, the position made it look like he was kissing the older man in the picture but I knew it was fake, but it looked so real. I glared up at him in anger, ripping the picture violently, the shredded image falling on the hard floor beneath us. _

_' Nice try but it's a fake.' I mouthed in anger, my eyes darkening, why the hell was he fucking smiling! He looked at me with mock shock,_

" _Oh my, it's a fake, you caught me..." he said mocking me, before he encased my body in a hug -which I tried to fight off- he stood on the tip of his toes so is mouth could rest next to my ear,_

" _be my lover or else I'll make you're precious little sasuke's life a living hell. And you know very well I can do it and you won't be able to stop me." he whispered sensually before licking my ear leaving a trail of saliva. I was frozen, I grit my teeth together... I have to! For sasuke! This will be a fucking pain in the ass but I promised myself that I would protect him no matter what. I clenched my fists painfully,_

_'I agree. You go against what you said and I'll fucking kill you.' I mouthed out, gripping his waist painfully. I was so angry, why the fuck did he have to do this! God dammit everything was perfect before, why now._

" _great! Don't worry stay with me and I won't touch your little love. Now hear me out. These are the rules: don't look at him, don't write to him, don't mouth anything to him, never go near him, do whatever you have to do to get him away from you. Follow those and it's a done deal." he instructed cheerfully before pulling me into a deep kiss in which I didn't even attempt to enjoy, memories of my times with sasuke were playing into my head, how many times I had been cold to him or not the person he deserved._

_Dammit. I left that evening rather angry at everything._

_**-xxx flashback end xxx-**_

I thought that making him hate me was the best choice for him. But that day at the washroom, I didn't know what had came over me. Seeing his beautiful face flushed like that, I just snapped. I placed a hand over my eyes. When I saw Kiba carry him out of the building like that I felt so jealous that I wanted to kill a guy I didn't even know. I hated seeing sasuke in the arms of another, giving him that note was on a whim.

' Fuck. He must be in pain right now.' I thought to myself as I grit my teeth in disgust of what I did.

I was always snappy when It came to my disability but I took it too far! Everything had just piled up inside me and when he said that I just snapped... I had no right to take that course of action on him.'I was so fucking blinded by my frustration the I hurt someone dear to me' I thought to myself in pure disgust of the behavior I had yesterday evening. Suddenly I felt something wet soak my cheek.

And then I realized that for the first time in years...

I was crying.

'Dammit I have to fix this no matter what sai does! I'll protect sasuke with all my power!' I thought as I shot out of my bed, running out the door and down the street ... destination sasuke's house.

I have to fix my mistake! I have to tell him how much I love him! I have to apologize for being a jerk all these years and for giving into sai's demands and causing him so much pain. I'll tell him how much he means to me then we will kiss and everything will be alright because I'll grow stronger and I'll protect him.

I'll protect him from harm of any sort. I'll make sure he smiles everyday. I'll make sure nobody touches him but me. But most of all -even if I sound like a cliché- I'll love him like nobody else can.

Before I knew it I was in front of my raven's door. Time to fix things.

* * *

-end chapter!

AWWWWW! x) okay guys how was it this is just the first part of why! The second part will be sasuke's pov. And just wanted to warn everyone.

**IN TWO WEEKS I WILL HAVE VISITORS OVER FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY AND MY ROOM WILL BE GIVING TO THEN SO IT WILL BE REALLY HARD TO UPDATE! SO IN THESE TWO WEEKS I'LL BE POWER UPDATING UNTIL I FINISH THESE STORIES: THE BATTLE, FINDING LOVE, UCHIHA! WHEN THEY COME, NO NEW STORIES WILL BE PUT OUT! BUT AFTER A SHORT WAIT OF TWO WEEKS YOU CAN ALL SEND ME A STORY YOU WILL LIKE ME TO MAKE AND I WILL START BACK WITH THOSE! SO GET READY TO HAVE 2 OR 3 UPDATES EVERYDAY! OR HOPEFULLY EVERYDAY ( because I also have a life) AND HOPE YOU STILL STICK BY ME! I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO WRITE IN THE 2 WEEKS! THANK YOU! :D**

Review and hope you enjoy :D


	5. Chapter 5 Why Sasuke's pov

To clear up confusion. THE REASON WHY NARUTO IS LIKE THIS WILL BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER! **for those who have read Uchiha , don't worry I'll be updating that one more frequently after this one is done since Uchiha will be waaaayy longer! So please stick around **and thank you **random person! **Please don't hesitate to ask me to make a story dedicated to you. XD

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

_**Chapter 4: 's pov.**_

_**sasuke's pov:**_

I winced slightly as my mother wrapped the white bandages tightly on my bruised neck, he seemed rather annoyed... well she was always like that when we got injured, she was a very protective mother. She was an amazing and caring mother always there for her children, never becoming impatient. Unlike my father who was really impatient. I sighed heavily thinking about how naruto had changed.

" So, how did this happen again?" my mother questioned, I looked up at her trying to collect my thoughts to make up a great lie.

" Uhhh, you see, ummm, we had wrestling yesterday in gym and umm the guy I was wrestling with was a little bit rough." I said hesitating slightly before Itachi walked in dressed in a dark suit, fixing his red tie.

" he didn't go to gym class yesterday mother." he said with an evil glint in his eye. That ass!Ruined my flawless lie ! Dammit! I glared at itachi with fire in my eyes before sudden my mother pulled me into a warm embrace, he hand caressing my head like she use to do when I was younger.

" Mom?" I asked no really understanding why she would hug me all of a sudden. She smiled,

" Did you have a fight with Naruto?" she said softly, and that's when the tears started rolling without my permission... I just couldn't fight it off. I tried to stop the heavy flow by rubbing the tears away but they wouldn't stop flowing down my face and falling on my clenched fists.

" I-I d-don't k-know wh-what I did." I said threw my immense hiccuping and crying. My mother only chuckled before taking a seat on the chair in front of me. She grabbed my clenched hands, smiling down at my crying face that I was desperately trying to hide.

" You know, When you were both little... you got really sick and you know what naruto did?" She questioned me with a nostalgic smile, I looked at her with interest ,my eyes still filled with tears, I shook my head vigorously, signalling that I had no idea.

" Well when I went out to get you some medication I saw the little naruto walk out with a big bag of various medication for fever and colds. I had followed him all the way back to the house... and when he got in he went right to your bed side! It was so adorable, he read all of the bottles before finally I decided to intervene and give you the right medicine! It was really the cutest!" she exclaimed as she fangirled over the memory. I had a HUGE blush on my cheeks, my gaze was soft as I placed a hand over my heart to feel the strong beat.

" Really?" I said dreamily , my blush darkening before itachi came into the room looking at us with disbelief before he sighed putting a gentle hand on my shoulder before smiling at me,

" Naruto really loves you. If he did something wrong it was for your benefit." he said softly before kissing my head and whispering 'foolish little brother' making me pout slightly.

" Hey! Nobody touches my baby! Keep your hands off Itachi!" My mom screamed at Itachi who looked at her in amusement, placing his hands on his narrow hips,

" He's my little brother." he said nonchalantly. My mother pouted before pulling at Itachi's pale ear making him yelp in pain.

" Don't question your mothers authority! He came out of me so he's mine! You can have your father!" she yelled, Itachi gasped pushing her away, he was dishevelled and his ear was cherry red while his face was in mock anger.

" No! I don't want him! I want my cute baby brother!" he said loudly, we heard a slight hey from my father who was in the other room. They glared at each other before turning to me and at the same time, they both launched at me.

" H-Hey you guys, ummm, you're hurting me." I said to the pale bodies that were squeezing me as if I was a pillow. They finally released me and I sprinted up the stairs , not wanting to be jumped again. Once in my room, I laid on my bed thinking about Naruto. The Naruto that strangled me and took advantage of me yesterday was just acting for my sake? But why? What they said was right...

Naruto had always been there for me...

Always.

**-xxx flash back xxx-**

_The sports festival is in just a week and I'm practising to do my jump, it's the jump where you propel yourself using a stick to jump over a very high bar. I stood there, long bar in hand, naruto was training for his running course. _

_' wow he looks amazing.' I thought before I shook my head and got ready to jump, I blow my midnight bangs out of my eyes before I took off in a run. I stabbed the stick into the ground and I jumped. I was sent high up in the hair before suddenly, the stick wobbled. I wasn't going to hit the mattress... I was going to hit the floor! When the stick wobbled it had put me on the wrong trajectory sending me maybe a meter away from the mattress. I let out a long scream , my eyes closed in fear as I felt myself fall to the ground. I readied myself for impact... but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see naruto's face, his eyes shinning with worry and his hair glowing due to the dusk glow. He catched me before I hit the ground. His worried gaze soon turned to anger as he put me down and mouthed,_

_' You're not doing that anymore, it's dangerous!'_

_I looked at him, still a little shaken up by the adrenaline of almost breaking my back. That's when I took a good look at him, he was all dirty, dust covered his white clothes. He must have ran damn fast to reach me since he was the other side of the court. I put my hand over my rapidly beating heart, a cherry blush on my face as I smiled up at him,_

" _Thank you!" I said before I leaned in close, wrapping my arms around him in a friendly hug. Once I let go he had a dust of pink on his cheek before he glared and stomped off._

" _Thank you for being there naruto" I whispered to his distant form before turning back and heading to the gym for a quick shower._

_**-xxx end flash back xxx-**_

I curled up tighter on my bed, tears were forming in my eyes. How could I be like this if all he ever did was be there for me. He was always there. The man I loved was always there. I don't care If I'm too young to understand what real love his , because I do... Real love is what I felt for Naruto! And I won't lose him! Not like this... not ever! I threw the covers off my small body , tears leaked from my eyes. I stormed out of the apartment , not even bothering to put my shoes on. I ran down the cement steps before bumping into a familiar tanned body.

...

...

...

" Naruto..." I whispered

End chapter!

**XD YAAYY! I JUST FOUND OUT I CAN UPDATE NORMALLY! SO I CAN START NEW ONES! WELL I PROMISED FAST REVIEW FOR NOW SO YUP I'LL STILL DO THAT.**

**So hope you guys like this and reviewwww! :D**

**I love all of your review! It's fun to read all you guys have to say about the chapters! **


	6. Chapter 6 Fixing things

**for those who have read Uchiha , don't worry I'll be updating that one more frequently after this one is done since Uchiha will be waaaayy longer! So please stick around **and thank you **random person! **Please don't hesitate to ask me to make a story dedicated to you. XD

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Fixing things..**_

_**Naruto's pov:**_

" naruto" he whispered my name before detaching himself from my body, standing an arms reach away from me. My eyes drifted to his bandaged neck, before quickly glancing to the floor, he noticed my weary gaze. He brought a small hand to his frail neck, lightly touching the white bandages.

" It's only a bruise...It'll be alright." he said awkwardly, his eyes averted.

" GET ON WITH IT!" Came a feminine voice from behind sasuke. It was sasuke's mother, she was plastered to a tree close to us, half of her face peering from the side. Sasuke blushed before whipping his head to the side to look at his mother.

" MOM! Leave!" he screamed angrily. She glared at him.

" MY BABY IS STILL SINGLE! SO GET ON WITH IT!" she screamed before marching into the house, hitting Itachi in the face with the door as she got into the modest house.

Sasuke looked back at me, fiddling with the hem of his shorts,

" sorry about her, you know how she is..." he said,

' we need to talk' I mouthed to him,

" FUGAKU GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!" screamed mikoto from within the house, his mom was always crazy like that.

" Alright." he whispered before sitting on a bench that was part of the front yard decor.

I sat next to him, not to close since there still was tension between us. I breathed in and out before finally, I mouthed

'I want to give you my explanation for all the cruel things I had done.' suddenly two soft warm hands were placed on my cheeks, holding my face gently.

" You don't need to give me an explanation, I know that all you've done was for me in the end." he said smiling to me, the person who had caused him pain. I grabbed his hands, pulling them down,

' No, I need too.' I mouthed out to him, he looked at me sadly before he gave me the okay to start. He placed his hands on his lap, from the side I could see Itachi plastered on the window, his face smooched against the glass... something terrible must be going on in that house.

' I wanted you to know that all I did was because I was trying to protect you... by getting you to hate me... but I was wrong... you didn't deserve all I did... You deserve better then that, much better then that.'

I mouthed out slowly so he could catch every word I said. He frowned slightly, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.

" but why? What was all this about protecting me? Protecting me from whom?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side. I sighed before, continuing,

' from those who want to harm you... they wanted to harm you because you were with me... because you were close to me. I had to push you away and make you hate me but I realized how much I was hurting you, I must have caused a greater pain then they could ever give you... I'm so sorry.' I mouthed my gaze never leaving his tear filled one. He brought a hand up to his face, whipping the extra tears out of his eyes. Before he faced forward not looking at me.

" You know, I realized during all this that I'm madly in love with you... and I think that I have been for a long time but I didn't quite realize it. So I don't regret or resent you for all that has happened... I'm actually very happy because now I'm a hundred percent sure that I love you... because during all this, I realized how much you cared and how much I cared... and I guess I owe you an apology too." he said boldly a blush plastered on his face, he faced my shocked self. I was frozen, did he just confess to me? Well, I never had a doubt that he had feelings for me, I mean who would want to stay with me. I might be smart but I'm emotionally retarded. Seeing that I wasn't responding to his confession, his aura became considerably sad , he got up slowly but I stopped him by grabbing his pale wrist, pulling him down close to me so that he was practically glued to my side, he looked at me with wide black eyes,a blush prominent on his pale face, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burring his face in my shoulder before I mouthed against his ear,

' Don't ever try to walk away from me'

he pulled away looking at me with big shocked eyes and blush only seemed to get bigger as he stared at me his mouth wide open,

" s-so y-you-" he stuttered before he was cut of by my demanding lips, his soft lips molding against mine perfectly. He finally responded to the kiss, wrapping his skinny arms from under my arms, gripping onto the back of my shirt.

We pulled apart, our lips only centimetres apart as we breath on each other, he tightened his hands on my shirt before removing one only to place it behind my neck pulling me into a short kiss.

" Doing it like an Uchiha! That's my baby!" screaming his mother from her position on the tree branch above us.

" How did you even get there!" sasuke shouted towards his mother sitting on the tree, camera in hand. I wove my arm around his waist pulling him close to me again, making him blush bright red. Mikoto winked at us, putting a finger to her lip,

" A mothers secret my dear. Now finish making out before your brother and father come out of the ropes I tied them in."

" Mom!" he screamed in outrage. I gave a small smile, putting my face in his hair,inhaling the scent of vanilla. This family wasn't perfect, but in the end they were always together. I've been with these people since I was little, these people were more of a family to me then my very own parents.

I was pulled out of thoughts by the raven getting up from my embrace, he grabbed my warm hand pulling me up to tower over him. He smiled up at me,

" let's have dinner." he said cheerfully, a cherry blush still on his cheeks, this was new to the both of us, well this is the first serious relationship since me and Sai was completely forced. We walked in to the cozy home, and into the kitchen. The food was already set out for us, Itachi and Fugaku were tied to their chair, blank expressions on their face. We sat next to each other like usual, the air was awkward, but not due to us but to the other men sitting across from us and the smiling mikoto sitting at the head of the table. They always had a place at the table for me, being with this family I actually felt love.

" Fugaku ... tell me, who wears the pants , the bra and the sock in this family?" she said stabbing her fish, he gulped looking her way,

" you do dear." he said his voice trembling.

" Great!" she said cheerfully before putting up her glass of orange juice.

" Now here's to the new couple!" she cheered, the rest of the night was filled with laughs and kisses on mine and sasuke's part. Everything was like a dream. A perfect dream of the life I always wanted. Dinner had sadly come to an end, leaving the oldest men of the family to the the dishes as punishment for going against mikoto.

Me and sasuke migrated to the living room, we sat together, my arm around his shoulder as we gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. Before sasuke pulled away from me, giving me a worried expression, I raised a thick blond brow up in question.

" Naruto... what about your parents? We have to tell them about us." he whispered against my chest.

Fuck...

I forgot about them

* * *

-End chapter.

Sorry if this took so long T.T I was just really really busy getting ready for my family to come but I will still update every week at least two chaps :D

NEXT CHAP: THE PARENTS!


	7. Chapter 7 The parents

**for those who have read Uchiha , don't worry I'll be updating that one more frequently after this one is done since Uchiha will be waaaayy longer! So please stick around **and thank you **random person! **Please don't hesitate to ask me to make a story dedicated to you. XD

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

_**Chapter 7: the parents.**_

_**Naruto's pov:**_

My parents, you see, were a big issue because they hate sasuke's family ever since a teacher -parent meeting back in elementary. It was a disaster, it was the first time my parents had decided to come and it was the last.

**-xxx flashbacks xxx-**

_It was teacher parents day and our sixth grade teacher, Iruka-sensei, was fumbling in front with his documents. He faced the class of twenty-eight students plus their parents who sat calmly beside them. I sat all the way in the back glumly my parents sitting an arms distance from me, as quiet with me as ever. My parents and I never truly had a full conversation with them because for them..._

_I am a liability._

_I am an obligation._

_I heard cheerful laughter beside me, I look over slowly, my eyes blank. It was sasuke he was laughing at his mother strangling his father, but not to kill him of course. The stopped and started at their laughing son who now had tears in his eyes, they themselves started laughing like mad. My parents startled by the noise, gazed at them in disgust. My mother snarled at the sight, flipping her red hair behind her shoulder gracefully glaring at the family._

" _How rude. A family with absolutely no education or worth." she snarled, the female Uchiha turned her head slowly towards the source of the demeaning insult, her now vicious gaze fell on my mothers disgusted gaze and my fathers glare._

" _Excuse me." she said under her breath, the whole class now silent, sasuke looked at his father and mother who were glaring angrily at the other couple before his worried gazed met my dark blue eyes, they snapped back to my mom when she decided to speak once more._

" _I said, How rude and you and your family have absolutely no education or worth." she said with venom in her voice. Mikoto swiftly got up , her chair clanking on the floor._

" _You snob bitch, you can say whatever you want about me. But you do not insult my family." his mother snarled, while fugaku proceeded to insult my father as well. My parents reaction was amusing, they weren't use to being faced off. My mother looked taken aback by the bitch comment while my father only smirked at the other mans insult._

_It wasn't long before the raven's mother attacked my mother and so did his father who attacked my father. Punches and kicks were thrown from each party. The class moved towards the door in panic to avoid the fight, Iruka had called the security who had yet to come. Sasuke watched the scene horrified, trying desperately to stop the violent fight, between the adults who were acting like children. He was about to reach into the fight to separate them but I dashed forward grabbing him and pushing him behind me, afraid that he would get hurt if he tried to interrupt the fight. It wasn't to long before the security came and broke up the fight, luckily nobody was extremely injured but we were kicked out of the meeting and sent home with a warning. My parents and the Uchiha family hated each other from the day on._

_**-xxx flashback end xxx-**_

I let out a silent sigh, tightening my arm around sasuke, who had his head on my chest next to his hand and his feet on the coach, my arm firmly around his waist as we reminisce that violent memory. We stared at the warm fire that made a orange kind of glow in the room.

" naruto... you're parent's will never accept this will they?" he said glumly, looking down at the floor before looking back at me with worry prominent in his eyes.

' probably not' at that he moved out of our position to sit on his knees beside me, facing me, a frown on his face.

" then what will we do? What if they absolutely refuse!" he screamed in frustration. I couldn't blame him, he just wanted everyone to be happy. I grabbed him into a tight embrace, we stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I pulled away.

' We will convince them. I won't leave you because of them.' I mouthed, my eyes firm.

That night we fell asleep feeling uneasy about what was going to happen the morning to come when we would break the news to my parents.

**-*next morning*-**

After we woke up, and ate breakfast in tension, we made our way towards my 'house' if I really could even call that place my home.

Next thing we knew we were sitting on the couch, in front of my angry looking parents, but they were only upset about the fact that we interrupted their busy day. They never ever made any time for me. But this time I imposed it, it must have shocked them enough to agree.

We sat there, my parents sign translator beside them, serious expression's on mine and their faces. My mother then glared at sasuke who was taken aback by the cruel stare.

" Naruto, why would you bring someone from the Uchiha family here?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom. She truly despised the family. I grabbed his hand gently, pulling him close to me, in a protective manner.

' because I love him and he is with me.' I signed to the translator who then proceeded to repeat what I had signed with my hands to my parents who then looked outraged at the news, my mother shot up in fury,

" I refuse! You will not go against me and be with this boy! If you do you are no longer welcome here!" she roared, my father nodding in approval. I glared at her , I was about to respond before,

" NO! You can't do that to him! Please don't hurt him anymore!" sasuke cried out bowing on the floor as he pleaded to my parents who only looked down shocked, before she glared at me.

" get out. And bring him with you. I'll send your stuff." she growled out and I was happy to comply grabbing sasuke by his forearm and pulling him out. Once we made it out, he collapsed to the floor in tears, I went down with him, hugging him close as he cried in my shoulder.

" I'm sorry" he chanted over and over again into my shoulder, I brought my shaking hand up to his head, caressing it. Until I realized that I was crying myself. I guess the pain they put me threw all these years of neglect that I thought I got over, came back in one big pile of emotions that spilled out at this very moment.

We finally calmed down, both our eyes red from tears, we pulled away from each other. The raven brought his small pale hands up to my cheeks, whipping the tears away before pulling my into a sweet kiss. It didn't last long but right now...it meant the world to me.

" you'll stay with my family, I don't want you to be alone. So please accept to stay in my house with me." he pleaded against my lips. I nodded, no energy to do anything.

Maybe this was for the best. Maybe I can actually be happy with sasuke and his family.

We walked hand in hand, towards the house that accepted and loved me despite my inability to speak.

-END!-

Sorry about the parents, don't get me wrong I love them in naruto but I thought it would fit the story so YAY! See naruto is not cold you see XD

Well review and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8 A moment of peace

Sorry for the long wait! I had so much to do I could only write little by little I'm soooo sorry :S

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

_**Chapter 8: A moment of peace.**_

_**Naruto's pov:**_

It was alright. It had been three weeks since my parents kicked me out and it seemed like that felt bad for being so cruel to their own flesh and blood. I was still they're son, they called many times in the first week, pleading for forgiveness and for me to return to the place I never called home. The Uchiha family had welcomed me warmly. They had always been really kind to me, treating me as if I was a cherished family member. Mikoto had even prepared a room specially for me since Fugaku and Itachi, -sasuke's brother and father- found it inappropriate that me and sasuke sleep in the same room at such a young age. It was reasonable, but sasuke had no sex related experience since he is quite oblivious. Of course I didn't have any knowledge in the sex department but since my parents were away when I was younger they would ask my perverted uncle to come babysit me and when he did he would work on his bestseller porn books and sometimes he would read me a few stories in the book(*), yes he wrote that genera for a living and his porn books were quite popular.

I sat on my respective seat at the table. The oak table was filled with different types of breakfast meals and fruits that brought color to the brown table. Mikoto was up and about cooking what was probably lunch. She was an amazing cook, always making the best tasting food that would make people salivate at the mere smell.

" So naruto-kun, how was your sleep?" came the cheerful voice of the active woman. I yawned loudly.

" fine..." I signed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. She looked back at me smiling brightly.

" could you wake up sasuke? He can sleep forever, that boy!" she said exasperated as she stirred the miso. I nodded before getting up lazily. I walked up the creaking steps. Once at his door, I knocked softly but loud enough for sasuke who was the other side of the door to see me. When I didn't receive any sort of response, I entered.

What I found laying on the small bed was the most adorable picture, sasuke laid on the bed, covers throw off his body. His limbs were spread out in an 'X' position, his sleeping shirt road up to reveal a silver of pale stomach. His silky midnight hair sprawled across the white pillow messily. His perfect pale face held an expression of contentment and peace as a soft smile graced his face.

I moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Twisting my upper body so that I could lean over his face slightly. He looked mesmerizing. Absolutely perfect in my eyes. I stayed there for a while not noticing the figure leaning against the door before a cough resounded.

" How lovely but wake him up. We have school." he said making me frown deeply before nodding. He left without another word. I turned back to sasuke and shook him gently. He groaned before his big dark eyes fluttered open slowly, he looked up at me, his expression was of pure shock. He blinked, one, twice, thrice before he suddenly yelled out. He sent his fist to hit me straight in the jaw. I stumbled off the bed. My back hitting the floor. I heard a loud gasp before sasuke was on the floor beside me , a worried expression on his face. He loomed over me a nervous smile on his face.

" I'm sorry! I was dazed and you scared me!" he said nervously, shame obvious in his eyes. I laid there for a while, looking up at his nervous face before I lightly chopped him -with my hand- on the head. He pouted, placing a hand over the place where I hit him.

" mou!" he grunted out before marching to the bathroom, I watched him in amusement before heading downstairs to finally be able to eat my breakfast!

When I went down, Itachi and everyone were once more sitting at the table eating their food calmly. I sat at my respective spot before I dug into the delicious meal.

" Itachi...it's saturday. Why are you dressed for school?" fugaku question in a suspicious tone. When it came to his children he was always weary and always in suspicion that something is happening. He may look cold to them on the outside but on the inside he was the average protective father. Itachi tensed at the question as his grip on the utensils tightened and shivers coursed his body. His hair hid his eyes. He mumbled something that we couldn't quite catch.

" Speak up itachi-kins." ordered mikoto. He looked up, pure dread filling his eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

" I have to practice for a play!" he said dramatically, face palming himself. Everyone looked at him blankly before mikoto cracked a smile and I smirked slightly. He kept his face down whispering 'why? Why?' over and over again as we smirked his way. We all knew that the boy hated anything public and a being in a play would be like stabbing him with a knife. He dreaded it. And I was amused.

" Good morning!" came the excited voice of sasuke who finally decided to join us in the dinning room. He bounded up to me before placing a loving wet kiss on my scared cheek. He sat beside me not hesitating to grab all the diverse food on the table. He gave me a genuine smile before digging in as well.

I nudged him slightly, making him look up. I pointed towards the sulking Itachi making him tilt his head in confusing. He looked over to mikoto who was glancing at Itachi with worry.

" Mom? What's wrong with Itachi?" he whispered to his worried mother who was sipping her calming herbal tea. She had said that she took up that habit of drinking tea when she gave birth to the adventurous baby sasuke who would wander in dangerous places making her worry constantly for his safety.

" he's in a play. You know how he is in big crowds." she whispered back, sneaking glances to her glum son. Sasuke looked at his brother in surprise, a small frown forming on his features as he sipped his tea.

" A play? You? What's your role?" he questioned, the petite tea cup placed to his lips as he awaited an answer. Itachi sulked for a moment before taking a deep breath. Jutting his plump bottom lip to pout he grumbled,

" It's romeo and Juliet... they didn't have enough girls so they..." he took another breath before he mumbled " they made me Juliet."

Sasuke spit out his tea violently, spraying the table before he exploded in a fit of laughter. He doubled over in pain , grabbing on to his stomach due to the strain of his immense laughing fit. I smiled at the sight. I loved to see him laugh like that. Instinctively, I reached out and ruffled his dark locks making him blush darkly. While everyone laughed and joked about Itachi being Juliet in a play, me and sasuke at our little moment of love as we stared longingly in each others eyes. I hoped that this peace and fun would last forever because for this was the first time that I felt I belonged.

-end chapter!-

You don't know how sorry I am for the long space between updates I'll get started on the next chapter for the battle right away! :D


	9. Chapter 9 The beginning of sadness

Sorry for the long wait! I had so much to do I could only write little by little I'm soooo sorry :S

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

**-xxxx- = time skip.**

_**Chapter 9: The beginning of sadness.**_

_**Normal pov:**_

Sasuke took a deep breath as he arranged his uniform. He was a little afraid of going to school, the place he had loved going to because it meant naruto would be there with him. But now, ever since naruto had told him about the people who wanted to hurt him he was a little bit weary about it. The weekend had past to fast for his liking. He shook his head, his messy locks ruffling even more. Naruto had faced much more then he had in all the years he had been judged and mistreated by his classmates.

He put on a brave face, before he marched downstairs to where his family and boyfriends were enjoying their breakfast silently. All that could be heard was itachi mumbling 'why' over and over again because of the position he got on the mandatory play he had to participate in. Naruto gazed at him with amusement, a half-smirk plastered on his tanned face. Sasuke gazed at him, blinking in confusion. Naruto lowered his gaze to sasuke's lower half, smirking. The raven followed his gaze, before he gasped. He was still wearing his pyjama bottoms. He blushed, his face filled with horror as he sprinted up the stairs. Naruto turned back to the table, a small smile played on his face at his cute boyfriend's antics.

Five minutes later, sasuke came back down, his uniform proper, a full-blown pout on his face. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Naruto smiled genuinely, he was lucky to have what he had kindly received by sasuke, the one who brought him happiness, this day was going to be great.

Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was.

** -xxxxx- **

They walked slowly to school together, hand in hand. Enjoying each others company. Sasuke smiled at the warmth that spread in his chest, this welcoming warmth. Naruto's warmth. It had been so long since he had been with the other that no matter how much people said Naruto had no voice, to sasuke they were wrong. To sasuke, naruto's voice was deep inside him, screaming to come out of it's eternal prison and for some odd reasons, when he looked in the blond's eyes, he could hear it, faint but it was still there. He had never told anyone but naruto about this since he didn't want to share it with anyone.

Sasuke stopped walking abruptly, seeing that the raven had stopped naruto did the same, looking at him in confusion. Sasuke pointed towards a lone wood bench in an old nature park. He smiled,

"We have a lot of time, would you mind sitting here for a bit?"

Naruto sighed soundlessly, scratching the back of his head as he nodded. His boyfriend could be a real slacker sometimes. They walked over to the bench, their hands remaining linked together as they sat, the old wood creaking beneath them.

They watched the clouds flow slowly above them, carried by the delicate wind. The fresh smell of cut grass and the sound of chirping birds was relaxing. Sasuke used his free hand to trace small markings on the old wood, feeling the rough texture. This place was old and practically hidden from site, not many people knew about it and the people who did never came since it didn't have much. But to sasuke it was a special place.

He turned his head, gazing at his blond boyfriend who was concentrating on the clouds above.

"You know," he started, breaking the comfortable silence, "they are going to destroy this park soon." Naruto looked at him, mouthing 'why?'.Sasuke tilted his head smiling before he looked back up at the moving clouds.

"Because to them it's just a waste of space, a place that nobody visits, a place that nobody cares about," he looked down at their linked hands, naruto squeezed his hand in comfort. "But to me this place, this park is important. Whenever I was upset or felt sick, I would come here. To this place."

Naruto shifted his gaze, scanning the park, it was huge, filled with dark plants, and not a single person walked in it. Beside the big park there were big apartment buildings, they looked new, no cracks or imperfections. His dark blue eyes turned back to sasuke, his sasuke had a sad smile on his face.

"When I found out about the city's plan to build another building, It felt like a part of me was going to be taken away," he chuckled slightly behind his hand before continuing, smiling at his boyfriend. "It's a bit weird but it's a connection,I guess."

Naruto was getting upset, he hated seeing sasuke look so down. He had no connection with this park nor did he like it all that much, he didn't want sasuke to be here if it caused him pain. He grasped the boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting face up. Sasuke's eyes widened at the blond's intense gaze, his cheeks flushing a cherry color. His eyes slowly closed as naruto leaned in closer, capturing the soft lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Naruto was first to pull away from the parted lips, he gave the others flushed face a small smile before grabbing both of the pale hands and helped the other up before taking off in a fast run, surprising the unsuspecting sasuke. Naruto let out a soundless laugh as he sasuke tried desperately to catch his footing as he gasped.

"Naruto, what has gotten into you!?" he cried out, his face flustered as he finally caught his footing. He was about to whine again until he saw the smile plastered on naruto's face. His eyes softened, before he smiled himself. He was tired of running but he loved to see naruto smile even if it was to make fun of him,so he would keep running and running until naruto was tired.

**-xxxxx-**

They had stopped running when the big school had came into sight, both were crouched down panting, their hands still firmly interlocked. Suddenly, sasuke felt uneasy as if something terrible was going to happen. He straightened up, his breath still laboured and uneven from running as he scanned his surroundings. He gasped, looking disturbed. Naruto noticed this, he tilted sasuke's disturbed face towards him, he mouthed 'what's the matter?' with a worried expression on his handsome features. But sasuke only shook his head, laughing nervously. Naruto glanced at him worriedly before shrugging it off and dragging sasuke along. With one last glance on sasuke's part they entered school grounds.

What sasuke didn't tell naruto was that in the corner, stood sai, sending him the darkest glares. And behind him was a group of senior delinquents, smirks plastered on their faces. But what really disturbed him was when one of them licked his lips at him.

**-xxxxx-**

When they reached the front of the large school building, sasuke was greeted by Hinata and Kiba who looked at him worriedly, he was still shivering from what he had saw. But Kiba took it as something entirely different.

"Hey you!" he address Naruto rudely, the latter only glared at him, he continued, "What the hell did you do to him you asshole!?" he growled out. Naruto glared, facing Kiba off, mirroring him in height, baring his teeth in challenge. Hinata was freaking out stuttering and she looked like she would faint on the cold ground any moment. Once a fist was raised, sasuke snapped out of it, stepping in the middle of the two who were in close proximity. His back facing Naruto, he outstretched his arms.

"He didn't do anything, so please don't worry." he said smiling up at the other but Kiba wouldn't let up and neither did naruto. They continued growling at each other until Kiba pointed accusingly at Naruto, " But the other day when you fainted in the bathroom, he came from that exact direction!" At that, both sasuke and naruto looked away, shame radiated off of naruto who took a step back glumly.

"I was just sick, he brought me medication." he said in a small voice, Hinata was still sputtering and stuttering from the almost fight.

"Don't lie to me!" he roared out, his face filled with fury, his loud tone turning all the attention to the small group. But nobody dared approach, Kiba was known for having violent fights. Sasuke lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes giving him a darker look as he whispered, "I'm not lying."

Kiba growled at naruto who took a step forward placing a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder while Hinata pleaded for her friend to leave it be. She hated this kind of tension and class was about to begin.

"I saw the state you were in," he whispered harshly before sighing seeing that sasuke wasn't responding, "I want explanations at lunch." at that, the dog lover left with Hinata in tow after she waved at them.

Naruto wrapped his arm around sasuke's waist making the latter flash him a small smile, naruto growled tightening his grip on the others waist. The raven sighed loudly.

"I know you don't like him, but he's a good person," naruto rolled his eyes at that, "You just need to get to know him, please?" Naruto let out a soundless sigh before nodding sullenly.

"Thank you! I love you!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around naruto's neck, nuzzling his face. Naruto smiled exasperatedly, his sweat dropping, sasuke could sure change moods fast.

The two shared a quick kiss before departing for their classrooms. The uneasy feeling never left the youngest Uchiha.

**-xxxxx-**

Lunch came by faster then ever and as soon as he knew it, sasuke was sitting beside naruto facing the flustered Hinata and the pissed Kiba who kept tapping his foot on the grass beneath them. They were under the tree they would always eat lunch at, it was usual except for naruto being there. Sasuke was fidgeting and pulling out pieces of grass due to his nervousness.

"Well?" Kiba said impatiently, while hinata simply smiled nervously. Sasuke held his hands up in defence as he explained to his two friends all that had happened the past few days. Naruto would look away, he had never felt so ashamed in his life, instead of doing those things he should have talked to sasuke, explaining the situation.

Kiba sighed, glancing at naruto with distaste.

"I still don't like you but I feel for you man. And I admire you for at least being a man and owning up for your mistakes. So I'll give you a shot, kay?" he said, offering the other his hand to shake, a grin on his face. Sasuke smiled widely as his boyfriend reluctantly took the hand. His naruto was finally making friends and smiling, nothing made him happier.

Kiba swung his arm around naruto's neck in a buddy manner as he nudged him, "So you and sasuke..." he said wickedly, winking several times like an idiot. Sasuke blushed as Hinata laughed behind her delicate hand.

All was good with the world.

**-xxxx-**

The rest of the day went by like a breeze, sasuke's jaw was throbbing from all the smiling he had been doing the past few hours since lunch.

'This is a great start' he thought as he packed his books to head home. He was glad he didn't have much homework to carry for tonight he was still exhausted from gym at the third period. He sighed brushing his midnight bangs out of his eyes. Naruto had been called by the teacher and had told him to go home, kiba and hinata both had club activities so he had to walk home alone today. He walked slowly to his small locker. The grey locker felt cold on his fingertips as he opened it only for a pale hand to shot out from beside him, slamming the locker door shut.

Sasuke gasped, he turned quickly, almost getting whiplash, his face filled with horror as he stared back at cold black eyes. That uneasy feeling... maybe he should have waited for his boyfriend and the others. For now, sasuke was scared, terrified, naruto had told him about the people who wanted to hurt him. His body shook in tremors as he looked and his feet.

"Excuse me... but I have to leave..." sasuke whispered, as he made a move to leave but before he could even take a step he was roughly thrown back into the lockers, his bag falling to the floor.

The dark-haired boy in front of him only smiled, a fake smile. His eyes holding no emotion or concern to sasuke's fear.

"Awww, well that's to bad, you can't leave right away." he said in a sing-song voice, sasuke looked down once more, he bit his plump bottom lip.

"Just let me leave, I didn't do anything wrong" he said looking up in the endless black voids of the person trapping him. He was suddenly thrown to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. His head hit the floor painfully as well as his legs as they fell roughly to the floor. He coughed violently, trying to sit up. Tears prickled his eyes from the pain he was feeling on his skull, he quickly ran his hand through his hair. Luckily, there was no trace of blood. His head snapped to the side as he was slapped across the face, blood splashing on the floor from his mouth.

"S-Stop, please!" sasuke pleaded as he used the lockers to help himself get up, he felt dizzy from his head hitting the ground. Sai grabbed the stunned and scared boy by his collar.

"If only he had listened" he growled out, "If only you weren't there." the hate radiating off the boy was suffocating.

Sasuke mustered up all his of lower body strength to heave his knee up straight into sai's crotch, the boy immediately let go, yelping in pain as he doubled over, holding his crotch. Sasuke took this precious moment to take off, grabbing his bag he started running as fast as he could but of course, luck was not on his side, he bumped into a hard chest sending him to the floor once more, landing on his ass painfully. Sasuke quickly got up, grabbing the man who looked around the age of thirty by his red shirt, his eyes pleading.

"P-Please help me, someone is-"

"Hey sai," the man called, grabbing sasuke by the shoulder, "Is this the kid?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the devilish smirk gracing the man's older face.

"Have fun." was the last thing he heard before everything went black. A throbbing pain at the back of his head.

**-xxxx-**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his body shivering from the cold place he had no recollection of. He looked around, his eyes catching balls, mats and other sports equipment. He tried desperately to move his arms in an attempt to get out but his hands were tied together by some kind of rough rope and he could tell that the person who must have tied it was skilled at tying it. Suddenly the doors opened, making sasuke squint from the bright lights but it didn't last long since once the footsteps stopped the light was gone and the distinct sound of the door locking could be heard.

"H-Help..." he croaked out, his head throbbing, and his body was aching. His eyes widened as sai came to view, multiple men behind him , holding strange suitcases. They all wore smirks on their faces and sasuke was trembling in fear. He broke into a cold sweat.

"W-why?"he said shakily, trying to regain the breath he didn't know he was holding. Sai smiled crouching to the height of his captive.

"Well, this is punishment of course." he paused, gesturing behind him at the smirking men who looked at sasuke like he was a piece of fine meat. "These men will be giving you your punishment while naruto will receive his later on." He said sweetly making sasuke glare up at him.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!?" he cried out, before his hair was roughly grabbed by the other. Sai brought his mouth close to sasuke's ear, he just couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Because I always get what I want." he whispered before blowing into sasuke's pale ear making the latter shiver in disgust. Sasuke trembled, he prayed that some miracle would occur and he would be back home safe and sound. Sai stood up, motioning one of the men behind him to come forth before he sat down on a near by chair, ready to watch with a satisfied smirk.

Sasuke desperately squirmed trying to get his arms unbound before the man could get any closer but it was to late, the man came forward. From what sasuke could see the man was a student at the school, but the rest of his face was covered by a mask. His brown hair was the only thing really standing out. The man grabbed sasuke's jaw in a bruising grip, before he shoved his tongue down sasuke's throat. Sasuke yelped in disgust as the blazing hot tongue explored his cavern. The brown-haired man's hands grasped his shorts, ripping them clean off his body, exposing his creamy tights. Sasuke cried out but it was muffled in the man's mouth, tears pouring down his cheeks. His eyes were wide, he was afraid, he wanted naruto, he wanted someone to save him, anyone. He didn't want this! Sasuke ripped his mouth away from the man's chapped lips , he used all his forces to violently headbutt the man. The man flew back in pain, clutching his head. The raven panted, drool slipping down his chin, mixing with his fresh tears.

"Hey sai," he heard someone say, "Do we gotta go easy on him?" He heard a faint chuckle.

"Make it hurt." he heard sai say before the begin of a new hell commenced.

**-xxxxx-**

Gaara walked along the school, threading his pale hand into his messy red hair. He had just finished his talk with the teacher about teamwork. He wasn't the social type, in fact he ranked first as the coldest kid in school, they dubbed him as the ice prince. He sighed as he waited for his sister to pick him up until he heard laughing. He glanced sideways at the noise until the owners of the laugh finally came into view, it was Sai followed by some men he had never seen before. He grew suspicious, he knew that sai was always up to no good and that he had no problem hurting people for his own personal gain. He quickly backed away, hiding in the corner as they passed by him. Luckily he went by unnoticed.

"That was hot-" he heard one of the men say as the other chuckled. "We should have kept him-" "He'll probably die in that shed." one said as he burst into a fit of laughter. Gaara watched as they walked away, a weird feeling dropped into his stomach. Shed? What had they left in the shed? Normally, Gaara wouldn't have intervene and would have just let things happen but he couldn't shake the weird feeling off. As soon as the group was out of sight he made a run for the shed. His hand reached for the metallic knob only to halt abruptly. Why? He took a deep breath before he slid the door open. What he saw inside, shocked and disturbed him to an extreme extent. Inside was a boy. The boy was completely naked, sitting in a pool of blood and a sticky substance that gaara could assume was semen and not from one person. The boys body was littered with bruises and painful looking scratch marks along his thighs. Angry red bite marks littered the boy pale neck and shoulder, his nipples red as fire. Semen and drool leaked from the boy's bleeding bottom lip, falling onto his bruised lap. But what really shook gaara was the blank and broken look in the boy's eyes. He wasn't blinking but tears were pouring down his bruised cheeks. That boy was sasuke Uchiha and he had just been raped.

Gaara quickly reached into his pocket, fumbling for his sleek red phone. He flipped it open quickly dialling 9-1-1. He talked hurriedly, telling the operator everything he knew before he hung up.

He rushed up to the dazed boy, shaking him slightly and careful as to not hurt the injured boy.

"Can you hear me?!" he cried out, as the boy shifted his gaze to him, a signal that yes he could hear. Gaara nodded, shrugging his school uniform off his shoulder before he draped it over the naked sasuke.

"It's going to be alright." he said reassuringly.

But sasuke wasn't sure everything would be alright.

-End chapter-

* * *

Sorry this took forever! It was expose to be finished by Saturday but I got badly sick and I still am so yupp! REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	10. Chapter 10 Endless tears

Sorry for the long wait! I had so much to do I could only write little by little I'm soooo sorry :S

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

**-xxxx- = time skip.**

**Chapter 10: Endless tears.**

When naruto was finally able to leave school, he hurriedly walked home. His stomach rumbling, he couldn't wait to eat Mikoto's food and see Sasuke's smiling face. He was so glad that he had met that obnoxious kid when he was younger because if it weren't for his boyfriend he would be alone and his relationship with his parents wouldn't be in the process of being fixed. That kid...he made everything better. Mid way home, just by the park that he and sasuke had visited his phone rang. He rummaged through his pockets, before pulling his sleek black phone. 1 new message written on the screen. He clicked the viewing button, the message read;

From: Itachi

To:Naruto

'Naruto go to the hospital now! It's an Emergency! I'm on my way now, mom and dad aren't telling me anything.'

Naruto stood frozen, every conclusion passing through his head. Sasuke it had to be sasuke! Did he get hit by a car? Mugged? Injured?! Naruto shook his head, collecting himself. No time to think, he had to go and he had to go fast. He wasted no more time, he ran as fast as he could in the hospital's direction

**-xxxx-**

When Naruto finally made it to the busy hospital entrance, nurses we're hurriedly walking around, helping patients following doctors. He moved to the side as a screaming pregnant lady was hurriedly wielded away on a wheelchair, her husband nervously running behind. A hand suddenly fell on his clothed shoulder, turning him around. He was met with a disturbed Itachi who looked tired and afraid.

"Finally you're here. I've been waiting."he said tiredly, Naruto looked at him in concern mouthing an apology before looking at the hospital doors.

" You're right, we should go in and see what's wrong." Itachi said as he noticed what naruto was looking at, he knew the boy wanted nothing more then to make sure sasuke was alright and smiling. They walked in slowly, the tension in the air getting thicker and thicker as they got to the waiting room.

There,sat mikoto and Fugaku, The mother of the Uchiha's was no longer her cheery self, she was now sobbing into the palm of her hands while Fugaku had his arm around her whispering soft comforting words but they only made her sobs louder.

Naruto and Itachi stood there, watching in shock. This was bad, really bad. Whatever was going on, to make mikoto sob like that must not be good. Before they could make a move, two officers dressed in uniform came forth. They held serious expressions, behind them a man holding a small note pad a crayon was gazing at the whatever he had written with concentration and a slightly disturbed look.

Fugaku looked up at the men, his coal eyes filled with angry tears, his teeth clenched tightly.

"My son...Who did this to my son!?" he roared shocking the employes on the floor and the two boys who went unnoticed. They were both confused and worried. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about sasuke, his sasuke had to be alright...he had to be.

The tallest of the two officers had had brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard he introduced himself to the Uchiha's as Asuma Sarutobi. The shorter of the two had fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and had both ears adorned by earrings, he introduced himself as Shikamaru Nara. While the other man stayed behind, leaving his information confidential for now.

" Mr. Uchiha, that's what is here to find out." he said gesturing the man behind him who stepped forward professionally, tucking his notepad in his pocket.

" My name is Kakashi,Hatake Kakashi, and I will be the detective investigating your son's case, You have to understand that rape cases are very delicate and your son will be questioned.."

Naruto froze, his eyes wide and wild.** WHAT! What did the man say? **Naruto's heart was beating a mile a minute, his stomach blazing and his mind clouded by rage. His sasuke. His sasuke was touched...raped, hurt by someone.

"What...?" voiced Itachi, his voice snapping everyone's attention to them. Fugaku moved forward towards naruto who was shaking with rage and need. Need to see Sasuke.

**'Where is he!?' **he mouthed to Fugaku, his eyes fierce and darkened by anger.

"Room 102." interrupted. He didn't need to say it twice, naruto was already sprinting towards room 102, the voices of Itachi and Fugaku telling him to come back didn't reach his ears.

He ran and ran, through the white hallways of the hospital, passing by doctors and nurses who looked at the teen in confusion.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke!

Looking at the numbers as he quickly zoomed past rooms until he saw the number 102 the room was at the end of the long hallway. He took a deep breath, his hand reaching for the metal knob before it was opened and he was met with a familiar red head. Not even paying mind to the boy he pushed him the boy out of the way , swiftly entering the room. After a moment, he wished he didn't.

A broken sasuke, stared at him with empty eyes. Naruto couldn't see the light anymore. He clenched his teeth as his heart clenched.

"Naruto..." he said his voice hoarse and broken, the boy was so hurt. It hurt everywhere. He was crying, sasuke hadn't even noticed but he hadn't stopped crying silent tears. Endless tears.

The blond approached the bed, he desperately wanted to embrace the boy tightly but he knew that the other would move back. They could hear Mikoto's sobs from the room.

"...Mom is in pain." Sasuke whispered, never taking his eyes off the white sheet draped over his lap. Wet spots littered the top of the sheets from tear drops.

'**I'll find them.**' Naruto wrote on the notepad he carried around with him, he didn't want to force sasuke to read his lips. Sasuke read the paper with blank eyes, shaking his head he looked up at naruto. His eyes empty.

"I...was afraid...I called for you...but you never came." He said as he dropped his face in his palm, his sobs growing stronger. Naruto couldn't look anymore, he couldn't bear seeing him in pain. He grabbed the pen and roughing wrote,

'**I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you but I'll find them I promise, I'll make them regret everyday for the rest of their miserable lives.**'

The victim stared at him in astonishment, would the blond really go that far for him? He let the tears fall freely, he nodded.

" They deserve to pay." he said bitterly, he bit his lip as a shooting pain coming for the behind made him flinch.

**'Yes. I'll do it...I'll make them suffer.'**

**-xxxxx-**

It was night time now, Sasuke had gotten use to Naruto's silent presence, the killer intent radiating off him. Everything was still unbelievable to the youngest Uchiha, he couldn't believe he had just gotten... he couldn't even think it, he could only think about how much he wanted to die right now. He felt disgusting and worthless. He couldn't move, it hurt to much he just sat there, his hands folded over his lap, gazing out the window at the dark sky while naruto's large tanned hand rested on his hands. The first time the blond attempted to touch him he moved away, flashbacks assaulting his mind but after a few tries it was okay. They both knew that kissing and hugging would take awhile but they were going to face this together and somehow the pain would go away, they were still both young but they would stick by eachother.

" Naruto...?" he asked, thinking the other was sleeping but naruto showed him he wasn't by squeezing his hand.

"I want to go home." he said longingly, his body was drained and all he wanted was to be in the comfort of his home. Naruto nodded.

'**Let's go home.**'

Naruto squeezed the hand tightly, the tears seemed endless but in time they will disappear. Naruto would make sure of it. No matter the cost.

**-end chapter-**

**Preview of chap 11: Home.**

_" How could this happen to my baby!?" Mikoto cried as she pulled her hair._

_..._

_'WHO WAS IT!? WHO DID IT!?' Naruto mouthed,gripping the man's uniform collar._

_..._

_"I'm sorry." he cried as he scrubbed his body vigorously._

_..._

_"I told you, he would pay!"_

_..._

_"May I ask you a few questions?"_

Sorry for the late update but I had a major writers block so I'm sorry if this is terrible! Review and follow my lovelies.


	11. Chapter 11 Never going back

Sorry for the long wait! I had so much to do I could only write little by little I'm soooo sorry :S

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

**-xxxx- = time skip.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Never going back.**

Naruto eyes were blank and cold. He was now in bed, at his home, with sasuke in his arms. He could feel his heart ripping to shreds as the young boy in his arms whimpered and sobbed, broken, he was broken and the Uzumaki was finding it harder and harder to stay calm, he was tense and anxious.  
He wanted to punch somebody until they bled. Naruto had never held anyone this tightly before, he feared that if he let go of sasuke, the boy would disappear forever. He caressed sasuke's silky, black hair, threading it through his rough fingers. The Uzumaki would write comforting things like 'I'm here' and 'I'll never leave you' on the boy's clothed back until the youngest Uchiha finally gave into exhaustion and cried himself to a dreamless sleep.

Naruto stayed for awhile, watching the raven sleep before he snaked his way out of bed, careful not to wake the resting boy, it took forever for the boy to finally sleep and the blond was definitely not going to disturb his sleep. It hadn't taken time for sasuke to accept his touch but when his uncle and aunt had came over to check on sasuke. When they returned from the hospital, his aunty had tried to caress his hair but sasuke immediately reacted, terribly. The boy had started to convulse and tremble, tears pouring out of his eyes as he whispered 'stop' and 'no more' his arms coming protectively over his head, naruto had to turn away, unable to witness what had happened . It broke Naruto's heart, turning it to stone, cold ice.

He walked out the room slowly, leaving the door ajar in case sasuke needed him for anything. Once he exited the room, he was met with a tired looking Itachi, it only made Naruto angrier. Not at Itachi but at the people who had done this, they ruined sasuke and everyone who loved him and he swore on his life that he wouldn't let them get away with this. Not this, not after defiling sasuke. He could imagine them now, the way the smirked in satisfaction, he couldn't wait to whip it out of their face.

Itachi had dark bags under his eyes giving him an exhausted look, his face held concern and disbelief over the whole thing, the Uzumaki was sure everyone,sasuke included was feeling the same way. His hair was pulled back like usually but it was messier, he even looked paler and more drained.

"How is he?" he asked, his eyes drooping, his head lowering in shame, shame that he couldn't save his little brother, that he wasn't there. It burned him from the inside out, but he had to be strong even if he wanted to breakdown.

**'How do you think he is?'** Naruto signed, a bitter expression on his tanned face. Itachi raked a hand through his tied hair, pulling it out of the ponytail. He looked uncharacteristically anxious and frightened, never had he thought something like this would happen to someone in his family.

"Terrible, I know I know. It's just why? What did he do? Even if he did something what gave them the right to do something like this? To touch my baby brother? The one I held when he was born, the one I watched while our parents were out...what gave them the right to touch his innocence? The innocence he was expose to give to someone he loved when he was ready not forced by some sick twisted people!" Itachi raged, his mind filled with anger and need for answers, naruto completely understood the man shaking in rage. He was also angry, very angry but he had to hold it in for now, for sasuke. The youngest Uchiha needed them in this trying time.

**'I know'** Naruto gestured, Itachi had learned sign along time ago, it fascinated him and he was a fast learner so learning sign language was like a walk in the park. The oldest Uchiha sibling sighed, moving around naruto to enter his brother's room and naruto let him. Sasuke needed his brother right now.

The angered Uzumaki made his way down the oak steps and into the kitchen where he heard Mikoto, the normally cheerful and vibrant woman, sobbing loudly. Fugaku sat beside her his head resting on his palms. Neither noticed his presence, he didn't want them to notice, he wanted to be alone, to vent off his rapidly building up rage.

" How could this happen to my baby!?" he heard Mikoto shout as she pulled at her soft black hair. She to was broken. Fugaku stayed silent but Naruto could feel his building rage. It was practically leaking out of him.

Naruto let out an inaudible sigh, grabbing his jacket before heading out, taking a look behind him, the normally active house was silent and gloomy. It felt so lonely. He closed the door behind him, the cold night air hitting his cheeks directly. He let out a breath, a puff of white vapour escaping as he exhaled.

" Uzumaki Naruto?" he heard a voice say from close distance, he whipped his head around to see a familiar face, Gaara. He frowned, why would the man be here, in the dark, in front of his house?

"I know you can't speak so I brought this." he stated, offering the blond a note pad and crayon.

Naruto immediately took it, writing down; **'What do you want? Why are you here?'** he handed the note back impatiently, before shoving his hands in his pockets, clenching his fists.

"I wanted to tell you something you would want to know." he said sensibly, he didn't know sasuke, hell the other day was the first time he ever spoke to the boy but nobody should have to go through with that.

Naruto took back the note book, flipping the page he wrote down; **'Tell me.'**

Gaara nodded before taking a deep breath, he could hear a woman wailing from in the house. He wondered what horrible atmosphere must be going on in that house, how dark and gloomy it must be. It felt much like his own home. His father constantly drunk,his mother constantly crying over not having the life she wanted. His sister running away with a man she had met at school and his brother constantly getting arrested due to his gang involvements. Anyways he ended his pondering to look at the impatient Naruto, the man sure looked pissed.

"If you think that sai has something to do with this right? Then you're right. Just before I found him I say him and a few men coming from the direction I found your boyfriend. I also wanted to tell you that he's been spreading rumors around the school. People have been saying things like '_I can't believe sasuke would invite all those people in his bed. What a slut.'_ And stuff like _'I heard he regularly sells his body on the street, those guys we're his regulars.'_ and many other things I'd rather not mention" he watched naruto's face grow angrier and angrier, he looked as if he was ready to murder. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were red.

Gaara was about to continue until naruto mouthed; **'Enough.' **He couldn't handle hearing anymore, sai was the only thing on his mind. All the things he would do to that son of a bitch when he finds him. Gaara nodded before handing him a sheet of paper with names on it. Naruto looked at him with confusion.

" I gathered information and took the liberty to write down the names of all who were involve in the rape now the rest is up to you, call the police or take matters into your hands. Whatever you choose remember that you have to be there for sasuke"

Naruto nodded, determination clear on his face. No thank you was needed between the two, this was something that had to be done. It wasn't charity.

**-xxxx-**

Sasuke stood in the shower, his eyes blank and filled with tears. His skin was a fiery red tint as he scrubbed himself clean.

"I'm sorry." he cried as his rubbed his body vigorously. He was sorry for this destroying his family, he was sorry that naruto had to be with someone tainted like him, he was sorry he had not fought harder, he was sorry he was alive. He wished he was dead. He exited the shower quickly, the heat was suffocating. He wrapped himself in a large towel. He walked like a zombie towards the bed that he had been in since his return from the hospital.

He turned on the TV the silence was unbearable. Sasuke watched the zombie movie that was playing, it was about a cute dark haired boy and a cold blond haired boy escaping their zombie infested school. Later on they met the boy's older brother and a little kid that the blond one bravely rescues. Sasuke had been following the show for a while now but he didn't find any interest in it right now. He dressed himself in his pyjamas, a blue dress shirt and pants before he dove under the covers. Falling asleep to his mothers cries.

**-xxxx-**

Naruto made his way back up the stairs, Mikoto and Fugaku had moved to their room, her bawling never ending. He slowly pushed sasuke's door open to find the boy sleeping on the bed. He quietly crept over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He willed himself to calm down as he stoked the soft slightly damp hair.

The boy must have took a shower he thought.

He felt sasuke stir in the bed before he was met with empty black eyes and he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

" Naruto? Where were you?" the broken boy whispered and that's when he made his decision. The decision that would change everything. Their was no going back after this.

He leaned over, placing his lips on sasuke's ear so he would feel ever word he would mouth.

He felt sasuke shiver before starting,

**' I will take care of this. I will make it better'**

At that sasuke shut his eyes, pulling Naruto to him. He intertwined their fingers placing their hands between them, to the level of their chest.

" Naruto, don't hurt yourself...please." sasuke whispered brokenly, even if he wanted them to feel pain, he would never wish for Naruto to feel pain. He knew that whatever Naruto was gonna do, it wouldn't be good for him.

Naruto leaned closer to press his lips to the others forehead, mouthing;

**'Don't worry about me, it's my job to take care of you and that's what I'll do.' **his intentions were firm, he wouldn't be deterred.

Their was no going back.

* * *

End of chapter 11 of Finding love! Well now things are really gonna get moving. Next chapter Naruto will confront sai, Kakashi will be more introduced and sasuke will coming out. So yup! Don't forget to check out my new story Survival of the dead: The dead rise again! So please Review and enjoy! I'll be making a Christmas special for all my stories! Enjoy my lovelies.


	12. Chapter 12 Road to recovery

Summary: Naruto has been mute since birth but his life is altered at the age of 7 when he meets a young boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Watch their lives as things seem to get harder everyday.

**Warning: Language , lemons, MA rated for later chapters, sai (yes he gets a warning) for later chapters. OOC! For sasuke and naruto of course, smart!naruto.**

**-xxxx- = time skip.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Road to recovery.**

**Semi-Naruto pov**

**2 months later**

_Flashback_

_-1 month earlier-_

_Naruto came home from another day of school, dropping his bag in the living room he headed to Sasuke's room. When he entered the dark room, Sasuke was sitting on his bed, a bottle of what looked like rum in his pale hands. Naruto rushed to the unsuspecting boy and quickly took the bottle out of his hands, preventing him from taking a sip of the bottles alcoholic content. _

" _Give it back!" Sasuke cried out launching himself at the blond but naruto blocked him from reaching the full bottle, putting the bottle out of reach, their height difference giving him the advantage. Sasuke wasn't suppose to be drinking at such a young age and naruto knew that the boy must have stolen it from his father den that was stashed with many different wines and beers._

_Naruto shook his head, gently pushing sasuke away so the boy wouldn't be able to snatch the bottle from his hands. He turned to put the bottle on the desk, his body preventing the persistent sasuke from getting it, if sasuke wanted it he would have to get through Naruto. _

" _I was just going to drinking a little, give it back!" he growled out viciously as he scratched and bit at naruto's arms leaving angry red trails and teeth mark that burned his tan skin. Naruto wished he had a voice at this moment, to tell sasuke to quit it, to stop this nonsense. The boy was to erratic, he wouldn't be able to see his hand signs or if he mouthed what he had to say. _

_Naruto grabbed at sasuke's arms, but sasuke still struggled against the tight grip currently on his arms. Desperately trying to break free of his grip but to no avail, Naruto was to strong for his weakened state. The boy was yelling incoherently, spewing nonsense and curse words. He was angry and he wanted naruto to know that he was._

" _Let me go, I hate you!" he screamed hatefully, tears filled his eyes in frustration and anger but not towards naruto, towards himself. Naruto's heart clenched, he dropped to the floor bringing the other with him. His grip only becoming tighter on the poor Uchiha. He grit his teeth as sasuke struggled some more. Tears now pouring from the youngest Uchiha's face. He pulled the boy in a tight hug, bringing his lips to the others cheek._

_'** Even if you tell me you hate me, I'll never let you go**.' he mouthed, holding sasuke tighter. The boy froze. Slowly he brought his hands up to clench the fabric on the blond's tense back. He cried his heart out, pouring out all the sorrows he had kept bottled inside for so long and Naruto let him. Never letting him go._

_They stayed like that for a good thirty minutes, Sasuke's crying toning down to whimpers before turning into light sniffles._

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he repeated over and over again like a mantra. Naruto caressed his hair softly, easing the boy. Sasuke was young, too young for all this emotional pain and suffering._

_'** We'll get trough this.**' Naruto signed, sasuke was coherent enough to understand his hand gestures. The boy pulled away from Naruto, wiping his eyes until they were no longer full of tears. He gave naruto the best smile he could muster, his eyes determined and full of hope._

" _Yes. We'll get trough this and I'll get better." That was the first time since the rape that sasuke said something with confidence, something with pride. Naruto smiled, a genuine proud smile plastered on his tanned face. _

_We heard a gasp from the door, We turned our heads to see Mikoto standing at the door, her hand in front of her mouth. Fresh tears sprung in her dark eyes._

" _Sasuke..." She whimpered before she let out a loud wail, flinging herself at us. She threw her arms around us, pulling us into a tight embrace as she cried her heart out. We became aware of rapid footsteps approaching the room, alerted by Sasuke's mother's cries._

_A alert Itachi and Fugaku appeared at the door looking bewildered and confused. It only took them a few seconds to realize what was going on. Fugaku took a breath of relief, leaning against the door while Itachi crumbled to the ground. Things were going to get better._

_End of flashback _

**-xxxxxx-**

The family now worked things out together. Sasuke gradually became better and so did the family. Itachi and Fugaku were no longer secluded and Mikoto no longer cried in grief for her son. The youngest Uchiha would let out small laughs and the littlest smiles once in a while but Naruto stayed bitter. He held in his hands the list of people who had hurt his loved one, all he had to do was decide. Would he deal with it himself or hand it in to the detectives who were awaiting sasuke's approval for questioning. They had tried to question the boy before but he refused to speak so the detectives decided to give him some time even if it could be a hindrance to the case.

However one day when they were at the table, eating the supper Mikoto had cooked sasuke spoke up.

" I think I'll be able to be questioned now."

They all stared at the dark haired boy with wide eyes.

" If-If you're sure th-then I'll call the detective." A flustered Fugaku stuttered, it was the thing he wanted the most. He wanted they detectives to find the bastards and punish them but sasuke refused to be interrogated, until now. Sasuke nodded, he was ready. Naruto looked at the boy with concern but sasuke only smiled at him.

" I'm ready." At that Fugaku bolted to the phone.

**-xxxxxx- **

It took around twenty minutes that the detective arrived, the man entered swiftly heading directly to Sasuke who sat next to Naruto on the couch. The man sat down in front of the two, they were the only three in the room.

"Do you remember me sasuke?" The man said as he took out a notebook and a pen from his bag.

Sasuke nodded.

" Yes, you were the detective that wanted to question me." Sasuke replied as he remembered the man being one of the detectives. Naruto recognized the man as the third detective at the hospital that night, the tragic night that changed his life and turned him bitter once again.

"You are indeed right, . Do you mind if I call you Sasuke?" He said politely, as he wrote down some things on his notepad, the man was profiling* the youngest Uchiha's drastic change in behaviour. Naruto felt a twinge in his heart, the drastic change in behaviour is what hit Naruto the hardest. Sasuke had become so secluded and anti-social that he had almost forgotten how to communicate with other people. The boy had lost the beautiful smile he once possessed and the laugh that could brighten anyone's day was like a distant memory going farther and farther away. What was left was a shell of what was once sasuke. Of course Naruto still loved the boy.

Well love was a strong word for their age but Naruto felt deep in his heart that they would be together forever. Even trials might separate them, they would always find each other in the end.

" No I do not mind at all." Sasuke answered, he looked paler then usual however his features were calm, emotionless. This was something Naruto also had to get used too, the stoic face. Sasuke would use this face everything his teacher came over to teach him what was programmed for the day.

"Alright sasuke. This might be difficult but I'd like to describe what happened and who you saw that day. Please take your time." He said, crossing his legs to get more comfortable.

Naruto watched as sasuke took at deep breath, clenching his fist on his lap. He was trembling. Kakashi kept a watchful eye on him.

"It all started when Naruto and I started dating..."

-xxxxx-

Kakashi Hatake was a busy man, he had to deal with many rape cases on daily bases. Seeing children and adults alike breakdown at the cruel attacks that were committed on them for the smallest, most insignificant reasons. It destroyed lives, it destroyed families. Kakashi had been doing this for many years, but he could never understand what pushed people to commit these horrendous acts.

Kakashi had many cases to deal with, the Uchiha case was similar to many other cases he had dealt with. A threat not listened too, jealously, young love and a dash of hatred. It was a recipe for pain. The boy was a victim, just like the others. A victim that will need support and possible therapy. When the detective finally arrived to his home, his little dolphin and their young child were already sound asleep, curled up under the covers in their bedroom. He walked toward his young boy, caressing his silver locks. He would protect his son and his unborn daughter he thought as he touched his lover, Iruka's very pregnant stomach.

Kakashi got up from the bed, his feet dragging him to the table where he had set his briefcase. He sat on the new oak chair he had just bought, he faced the suitcase, his hands moving to open the hard case. Inside, were folders and folders of the many cases he had been in charge of. The Uchiha kid came to his mind again, the boy's dark black eyes turned stoic and his dark black hair sluggish and faded. The boy looked as if he was disintegrating into thin air.

He pulled out the boy's folder, his intentions were to look the folder over once more when two pieces of paper slid out from in between the pages. The detective sighed, quickly picking it up to place it back in the folder until he saw unfamiliar writing on the front sheet.

The first sheet said;

**' My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You must know this well detective, I am the mute boy Sasuke Uchiha was dating. Sasuke will never be the same. His eyes won't shine with the same gleam, his smile won't be filled with happiness and his mind will me filled with darkness instead of happiness. Sasuke will probably never return to school. He will always look down on himself. Losing all the esteem he once had. Sasuke won't come out of the house, he is afraid. He can't sleep because he has nightmares. He fears being touched. He tried to resort to drinking. He feels unwanted hands on his body. He feels tainted. I am guilty. It is my fault. I will never forgive myself, because I didn't listen sasuke had to suffer. I wanted to kill them, I had every opportunity to do so but I chose not too. It was my final decision. Behind this letter is a list of people who raped sasuke. It was received by someone who I will not reveal the name of. Bring them to justice, for sasuke. That is all I am expecting from you detective. As for me, I will be moving back to live with my parents. Sasuke needs to heal with his family. I know I said I would never let him go but we need to, don't worry we will find each other one day. I am also leaving because the guilt of my sin is eating me alive. I love sasuke and even if he forgets me I'll still love him. We will no longer be a couple, it was a mutual decision we took after you left. I will never leave sasuke, he will be the only thing on my mind. I want to thank you for taking care of the Uchiha family.**

**-Naruto'**

Kakashi stared at the note in mild shock. Of course, it was sad but they both needed to grow separately. This was for the best. He flipped the paper, a list of names neatly inscribed, he would bring justice.

-xxxx-

**-4 years later-**

**June 22th.**

Author's pov:

"That was a tough day!" the sixteen year old sasuke said to no one in particular as he stretched his arms over his head, he was an active class representative in his new school. That's right Sasuke had decided to go back to school around two years ago, he wanted to be part of the community again. He bounced back quickly, leaving the past behind him but the haunting memory still lurked behind his mind. But he stayed positive.

He had a therapy session every two weeks with Iruka, the lover of the man who took care of his case. He was a kind and gentle man who was a great listener and provided good advice.

" That reminds me I haven't visited them in a while." Sasuke exclaimed as he pulled out his phone, quickly texting his mom that he'd be back home late today.

He had become quick friends with Iruka during their therapy sessions and he would visit the family of four from time to time. He loved talking to them, they were nice people that helped sasuke through trying times.

Sasuke walked quickly toward the house, it wasn't very far from his school but it was still a good walk away. It was closer to his old school. He missed his old school and his friends. He still kept in touch with Hinata and Kiba but he rarely saw them. He missed them very much, the goofy conversations and walking to class together.

Sasuke was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice he was nearing the Hatake households. The house was a middle class home, perfect for the family, a nice porch, a spacy backyard for the children it was the dream home that his therapist had told him about when they were walking out of the building his session were held in.

Sasuke walked up the wooden steps onto the porch, his finger reaching to press the doorbell. An annoying ringing was heard throughout the house before an annoyed, baritone voice yelled;

"I'm coming!" It was Hatake Kakashi, his ex-detective. He opened the door, his annoyed face turning into a surprised one.

"Well if it isn't sasuke, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." Sasuke replied politely, a small smile on his face. He knew it wasn't the same smile from years back but nobody expected him to go back to the way things were.

"Are you here for Iruka?" Kakashi asked as he ushered sasuke inside the well cleaned house. Surely kept up by Iruka since Kakashi was pretty lazy when it came to house work.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I'm here to see the whole family but is he out?" The youngest Uchiha asked as he sat down on the living room sofa, Kakashi sitting across from him.

"Yeah he's out with the kids while I work on some cases." He replied as he handed sasuke a glass of water which he gratefully took.

"Oh I see." Sasuke said with a smile, Iruka was always so active with his kids, it showed that he truly loved them. Sasuke hoped he'd be a great parent like him one day and of course like his own parents.

"So how's it been?" Kakashi questioned leaning back against the back of the couch to get more comfortable.

"It's been good, I've been thinking a lot and trying to forget many things but I'm proud to say that I'm okay now." Sasuke knew that the man had been asking him how he has been doing since the rape, but it didn't bother sasuke anymore. It was a thing of the past.

" That's good. The trial for those guys were terrible. We're lucky with what we got. Four in jail, three went to juvenile jail. I still believe they deserved more." Kakashi snarled bitterly, the judge hadn't been hard on them, he had let them slide, those who went to jail got eight years but the minors of the pack such as Sai, the instigator only got sent to the juvenile detention facility followed by probation. How ever the minors were all out by now but the ones in jail had another four years to go.

Sasuke shook his head, his dark eyes turning soft.

" No...they got what they deserved. I know I should feel bitter but I've been grieving for a while now but I want to be happy so I have to let it go." Sasuke stated in a soft, gentle voice. Kakashi nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry for bringing it up." the detective apologized, his tone lowering.

"No, please don't apologize. So how have you and the kids been?" the young boy asked, changing the depressing conversation.

"It's been great, my son is eight now and is growing up fast, my daughter is four and she acts like a little lady." He said, sasuke loved the natural glow Kakashi would get when he talked about his children. His eyes would brighten and his features would illuminate.

"That's nice to hear. It's been a while since I've seen them." The Uchiha smiled brightly, he was glad the kids were growing up so well, they were the cutest little things.

"So how's that boy... What's his name again?"

There was a moment of silence, a sad silence that silenced Kakashi immediately. Sasuke's hands clenched around his cup, his head down.

"...Naruto Uzumaki?"He said sullenly. Kakashi sensed the change in attitude, after many years of having to read people he had become a professional, there was almost no one he couldn't read.

Kakashi nodded, he couldn't shake off the curious bone in his body, it was a natural trait of a detective.

" He's been gone for a while now."

* * *

End chapter!

I AM SO SORRY! I lost my muse and completely forgot to update this story and Battle Royale so if you've been waiting for this chapter you should thanks **Kaotickilee****,** So all thanks goes to **Kaotickilee**! Yay! Anyways if you can leave a thanks to **Kaotickilee** in your review as well as your opinion on this chapter. Anyways I left you guys with a little cliffy here, Is naruto dead or alive? If he is where is he? So that will be answered in the next chapter. Okay this was suppose to be uploaded on Sunday but I want to take my time to reread the story and fix some mistakes so It will be out on Monday. I apologize again for the late update! **I'll be updating Battle Royale soon so check it out and check out The new Survival of the dead!** _Your reviews mean a lot to me and I love reading them._ **Please message me if you're good at finding and fixing mistakes.**

Thank you!

**FEED THE REVIEW BUNNY!**


End file.
